


Normal is Overrated (drabbles)

by missfangirlslightlyobssessive



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfangirlslightlyobssessive/pseuds/missfangirlslightlyobssessive
Summary: Another old story i have. its a collection of one shot the focuses on H.M Murdock and my OC. i just love that crazy man so much.. mostly romance a little comedy. its a mix of the T.V series and the movie definitely.. it will not be in chronological order.. i might put some stuff here that doesnt quite belong to the "normal is Overrated" story.. that is if i update it. mostly this is one shots, what ifs, maybe shameless shipping (self or other charaters) yah know?
Relationships: H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Billy in the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> a collection of plot bunnies.. i wont say theyre good.. theyre basically cliche tropes most of the time.

Chapter 1: Billy in the flesh!

Alexandra was walking along side Face, who was posing to be a doctor at the VA hospital psych ward. The A-team was cooling of the steam with the military and they where hiding in the hospital.

" it's seems to be a fine day at the hospital doc." Alexandra remarked seeing that ther were no military personel around today.

" Yeah. the place is quiet today." Face said smiling to one of the nurse that passed by. " well what can i do for you today?" he asked turning to Alexandra.

" Well, doctor I'm just here to visit..." Alexandra took out a small rectangular wooden box from the big pocket of her loose fitting brown long sleeves. Face already saw it weighing the light cloth down earlier. " ...And to run an errand." Alexandra opened the box to show some cuban cigars in it. Hannibal had called her and asked to bring him some cigars since he was already out.

They turned to a corner and they saw a nurse about to enter Murdock's room, she was holding some kind of package.

" hello, nurse Billings." Face greeted the nurse and at the same time gave her the famous heart melting smile of the conman. " what's that you got there?" he inquired

" Oh, this?" she looked at the package in her hands " its for Mr. Murdock, a package from a Mr. Sherman." she said reading the name written on the package.

" I'll take that to him." Face said taking the package in one hand. "uhm... nurse Billings, I think there is some irregularities to the chart of this patient could you be a doll and go over them for me, i just need to check on Mr. Murdock" Face said ever so charmingly to the nurse while showing the chart he was holding.

" ok doc. i'll go over them now." the nurse smiled sweetly at Faceman. then the nurse left. Alexandra gave a soft laugh at the sight.

" Why Face, you are really a charmer." she remarked as the smitten nurse waltz away. Face chuckled, he took the box of cigars from Alexandra and put it inside the pocket of his coat.

" its one of my many talents. But you know you couldnt pick a better timming to pay us a visit." Faceman said while ripping open the package, he took something from the package.

" Why? is there something wrong?" Alxendra asked anxiously.

" i just need you to stand still for a moment." Face said so seriously that Alexandra froze on the spot. She half expected that there where military police standing behind her. Alexandra felt Faceman put something on her head, he even tucked a loose lock of her wavy dark brown hair behind her ear. Face strapped something round her hips like a belt, it hung over her pleated gray mini skirt that she wore over a pair of dark blue leg hugging leggings. Alexandra was about to open her mouth to ask but the conman cut her off.

" you've got an important mission." he said hurriedly, then he open the door of Murdock's room.

" Mission? what mission?" she asked, Alexandra is getting suspicious. she tried to reach on top of her head but her hand was trapped in Face`s big hands. Face ushered her in the room, practically pushing her inside. she saw Murdock sitting on top of his dresser near the T.V. Murdock's green eyes grew wide and bright with excitement when Alexandra came into view.

At the moment that Alexandra stepped in the room, Faceman took a step back out the room and swiftly locked the door at the same time alexandra caught a glimps of her image on the mirror hanging on the wall across the door. She turned around but alexandra was too late, Face already locked the door from outside. Faceman smiled smugly at the sniper while her eyes was filled with terror as she heard the door lock.

"Billy!" They heard Murdock exclaimed, but they ignored the insane pilot. Both Face and Murdock jumped a little when the sole of Alexandra's black rubber shoes came in contact with the door with a loud thud.

"OPEN THIS DAMNED DOOR FACEMAN!" the sniper screamed harshly, Face just smiled while Murdock stopped on his track on approaching the sniper.

"calm down will you?" Faceman laughed as he peered in the barred window of the door. The smile on Face's namesake was victorious and it taunted the sniper even more. " Alexandra, come on? Your mission is to stay with Murdock, make sure he doesnt attract too much attention. we wouldnt want that do we?" he added. just then Face got close too close to the door the sniper grabbed him at the colar and pulled him to the door.

" the name's Alex and your going to pay for this Face!" Alex treathened, her gruff demeanour and manner of talking somehow got to Face but he didnt unlocked the door. Face manage to pry Alex's hand off him and he went away, smiling smugly as he did.

" Im going to get you!" Alex screamed, another loud crash was heard as alex kicked the door again. "FACEMAN!" she said it as a demented screech. Alex thought he heard Face laughed and said *'Now we're even.' but she couldnt be quite sure. Alexandra's trigger happy alter ego backed away from the door and put her hand on her head to pull a fistful of hair out of frustration but her hand landed instead on a brown dog ear on a head band. She cant belive that Face locked her in and strapped dog ears and tail on her.

" there, there.." Murodock cooed, as he slowly approached Alex. " its alright Billy, Faceman will be back he'll just get some snack for us." Murdock said to Alex like trying to soothe a child with a tantrum.

Then everything came crushing down on Alex. everything was so familiar she had hard time telling her self that she was just probably remembering. The walls are closing in on her, Alex is having hard time to breath.

Murdock slowly advances to Alex who was backing herself towards a corner of the room. she had a panicked look and her eyes were crazed and unfocused. Alex squeezed her self in the corner and parcatically hyperventilating, she reminded her self that she was in the hospital not in her stepbrothers' or stepfather's room.

" ...Don't worry, were going to have a good time. We'll play a game..." Alex's eyes widend as she heard the those words, words that she often hear when she was young. Words that her stepbrothers and stepfather used when they would tie her up or play tag with her and tagged her with a 2 by 2 wooden plank. Alex felt someone grabbing her arms, she quickly retracted her arm punched her assailant in the gut. Murdock spouted a cry of pain and this brought out Alex from her moment of insanity.

" Oh SHOOT! Murdock!" She exclaimed, Alex approached the pilot who bend over in pain. " You shouldnt just grab someone who is having an episode and a sudden mental break down! of ALL people YOU SHOULD know that!"

" Im sorry Billy" Murdock groaned, Alex helped Murdock to right himself and they sat on the pilot's bed. " i didnt mean to startle you." he added.

" Dude, im Alex." She corrected. Alex moved and angled away from Mudock's hand when she saw he was about to pet him. " What are you doing?!" She questioned

Murdock gave her a crooked boyish grin " im going to pet you." He declared like its the most obvious thing in the world and his grin widened into a manic smile " You always love it when i scratch you behind your ear." Murdock said lovingly and once again made a reach to pet alex. But alex stood up and stood infront of Murdock.

" Murdock. I am. not. Billy!" she explained through her gritted teeth. Murdocks smile faded and his shoulders fell, he twitched on his spot.

" No. You're just saying that. you are Billy." Mudock said stubbornly, he crossed his arm in front of his chest and set a stubborn frown on his face.

Alex let out an exaperated sigh " It's me Alex dont you remember me?" she said her patience slipping away every second. But Murdock pouted, he wouldnt accept what Alex was saying.

" Look!" Alex called Murdock's attention. Then she took off the tail and the headband and threw it on the floor between her and Murdock. Murdock let out a short scream of horror.

" BILLY!" Murdock cried, the he picked up the tail and ears gingerly as if he wants to prevent further damage to the fake dog body parts " your ears and tail fell off!" he choked, but he looked suddenly deteremined

" But dont worry. There's plenty of Doctors here. Im sure we could ask Face to ask a doctor to... to stitch it back to you." Murdock approached her again but Alex took a step back, Murdock looked pained. this stopped Alex a bit but she still kept her distance. Alex has shorter temper as compared to Alexandra.

"I am. NOT. Billy." Alex said venomously, her tone made it clear that she'll skin anyone who'll say otherwise. but this didnt perturbed Murdock. Alex groaned out of frustration " Ok. If, and only if, i was Billy why would i tell you otherwise?! Come on! tell me?" She challenged.

Murdock gave her a look that made her falter. 'Now you've done it.' Alex heard Alexandra softly scolding her. The way he looked at her, it was full of sorrow and pain. It would make Xandra 'the cry baby' cry and make Alexandra hug and comfort the pilot, she was no exception. But she is very stubborn.

"Because you're mad at me.." Murdock started softly, looking down for a moment then looked at her again with those sorrowful blueish green eyes " You're mad at me for leaving you alone out there." He said it with guilt and remorse while his head nudge to the window indicating outside the premises of the VA hospital.

Both of them heard the ratling of keys. Then before Alex could react, Murdock grabbed her and threw her carefully under the bed. Murdock peeked under the bed, tossing her the tail and ears.

" Hold on to that we'll fixed that later." Murdock said quickly then added " Be quietly Billy, they might see you. I wont let them take you away, you wont be alone again. I promise." He said solenmly, his green eyes boring into her onyx black ones.

Murdock stepped away from the bed just in time as a doctor, a nurse and some orderlies came in. Murdock swayed on his feet nervously. "Good day chaps! What are going to do today?" He said then the orderlies locked on both of his hands and they drag Murdock out of his room. The doctor was looking at his clipboard surveying its contents.

"Tell them to increase the voltage and we'll increase the time of exposure of Mr. Murdock since last session" The doctor said to the nurse who nodded in agreement. Under the bed Alex eyes widened, she knew too well what their talking about. Electroshock therapy was one of the treatment she recieved when she did her time in the loony bin. Once the doctor and the nurse had left she rolled out of the bed and sprinted out to find Faceman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You did what leutenant?!" Hannibal cried as he heard the story of Face, who was grinning from ear to ear, how he got even with Alexandra. But when he heard Hannibal's tone his grin faded.

"You mean you locked the crazy girl inside the crazy fool's room?! Do you think that's fine man?" Said B.A as they were sitting in the fairly crowded cafeteria. Hannibal lighted the cigar that Face had brought from alexandra.

"Face do you remember when Alexandra would stay with us? Do you remeber anything about the room that she stays in?" Hannibal said, cigar trapped between his teeth. Face scrunch his nose trying to remember.

"Nothing much Hannibal" he finally admitted as he cant really remember anything out of place. B.A snorted when he finished his sandwich.

"She always sleep with the door of her room open, fool!" Said B.A while shaking his head at the conman

"Right sargent!" Hannibal agreed " Face, dont you remeber that Alexandra doesnt like to stay in a locked room because of what his stepfather and stepbrothers did to her..." he reminded the conman. Faceman remembered that the sniper always keeps her door open if she can help it. He also remembered the crying fit the alter ego of the sniper, Xandra, have when she is reminded of whatever twisted games her stepbrothers and stepfather plays on her.

Face chuckled nervously, then he excused himself and quickly disappeared out of the caffeteria. He was paractically running in the hall way, he made his way back to Murdock's room. When he turned sharply to a corner he collided with someone. The person he bumped with lost balance since Faceman was bigger, Alex let out some curses as she fell down.

Alex glared up tothe man that collided with her but her glare turned to suprise and a little relief when she saw Faceman's confused and suprised blue eyes stared at her. Alex stood up and clutched face white coat.

"Face you gotta help Murdock!" Alex blurted out urgently as she saw that Face will say something. Face stared at her suprised by the interuption and the panicked look on her face,.

"What happed to Murdock?!" he asked concerned. Alex gripped Face's coat tighter.

"A doctor took Murdock!" She announced desperately " They're going to put him through electroshock theraphy and that aint good Faceman! Im telling you its NOT" She added more grimmly.

"Where did they take him?" He asked holding both Alex's fore arm. Alex shook her head.

" I dont know... but Face we need to stop them!" Alex said her voice squeeky due to worry. Faceman gave a reassuring squeez and tried to calm down the sniper.

"Ok. I need to get Hannibal. You try to find Murdock, we'll join the search. If you found them stop them." He said, trying to stay calm and think. He let go of Alex who tried to run off immediatly, but Face grabbed her again. " Alex i know i said to stop them but dont OVER DO it. Try to think of a subtle way." Face warned Alex. He knows Alex's pryomaniac tendencies and how trigger happy the alter ego can be.

Alex nodded, her eyes impatient and anxious. Face saw that somehow he can trust that promise, once again he let her go and the both ran to their assigned task. Face rushed back to the caffeteria and found B.A and Hannibal sitting on the same spot where he had left them. He quickly told them what was happening and they all began their search. Alex on the other hand searched the hostipal, peeking on every operating she could find but theres no luck, she couldnt find Murdock.

She had passed more rooms but none of them contained Murdock. She felt worried , ALL of them did, she couldnt quite distinct her self from her other two companions at the moment. But she knew that it was silly to look for a distinction between the three of them since they were only one person, they - she knew that. But she couldnt help to feel more guilty than the other two. Alex kicked herself mentally, why does she have to be so hard to Murdock? She can be so pigheaded sometimes. As she turned at another bend Alex saw the nurse that was with the doctor who ordered the electroshock theraphy for Murdock.

" Hello." Alex said as casual and as calm as she could. She managed a smile " Im the new nurse." She reached out to shake the hand of the nurse.

"Oh. Hi." The nurse said smiling. Then she looked at Alex from head to foot. Alex seemed to understand why.

"Well im not gonna start here until next week"she said laughing slightly, gesturing at her casual attaire. "Im looking for nurse Green. Have you seen her?"

"Im nurse Green." She said

" Oh really? Great!" She said in false relief, ofcourse she knew she saw the nameplate earlier in MUrdocks room. She hoped that Face's charm spreads fast. "I thought i'll be searching for hours. A doctor was looking for you- what was his name?" She laughed again " Im sorry im not good with names, i think he's a new doctor here, blond hair, blue eyes, killer smile..." she drifted off. The nurse's eyes sprakle with realization.

" I think i know who you are talking about." She said a little excitedly

"Well he wanted you at his office"Alex said trying to sound a little jealous

" But i need to give this to dr. Carlson. He needs it for Mr. Murdock.." she sounded disappointed, holding up the clipboard.

" I could give that to him for you if you want. Just tell me where he is." Alex offered, shes getting impatient. The nurse beamed at her and she pointed her to a door at the left side of a hall way to her right. After that the nurse bounded away to Peck. After the nurse had disappeare she went for the door.

Hannibal, Face and B.A saw the sniper went in a door a little far off from where they are. They rushed forward as casually as they could with getting unwanted attention. When Alex entered the room she had to stop her self from destroying the place. The session already started, Alexandra had to hold her back when they saw murdock being electrecouted, though she knew they both wanna burn the whole palce down.

She told the same story as she told the nurse as she handed the clipboard to the doctor. The doctor took it and examined its contents. She looked away at murdock and examined the room she saw the line that powers the toture machine in the room. She needs to unplug it, but she needs a distraction, just then one of the orderlies walked towards her. As he passed Alex she quickly stuck her foot out, tripping the orderly making him turn over a small table which contains medical equipments that came tumbling down the floor. Everyone in the room looked at orderly while she backed away and used the moment to step on the plug of the machine that is currently toturing their pilot. The plug was crushed with the forced the she used, and because of the comtmotion no one noticed it was her, they were all suprised when the machine went dead.

"What happened?" The Doctor inquired

" I dont know doc. It just went dead." Said the nurse that was performing the therapy as he tired to shift dials to try to revive the machine.

" But were just starting with the session-" the doctor was cut off as Hannibla, Face and B.A burst in. They took in the scene before them. Their expression went grave, B.A went beside Alex while Face and Hannibal approached the doctor.

"Why hello Dr. Adam." He greeted Hannibal " Hello Dr. Williams" he said turning to Face then added " Dr. Williams our new nurse here said that you asked for my nurse Ms. Green?" Gesturing at Alex, they all glanced at Alex who looked murderous as B.A did.

"Ah. Yes i did, you see when we found out that Mr. Murdock here is going to under go electroshock theraphy today i just to get a hold at her so i can get a hold of you." Face said full of confidence " I didnt know that it would take too long so we went out to look for you"

" And why are you looking for me?" The doctor asked. This time it was Hannibal who answered.

"It because there was a mistake. Mr. Murdock is not scheduled for a electroshock theraphy and he will not be for a long time." Hannibal said as convincingly as Face did, the other doctor looked puzzled.

" But on the record that i recieved, he was scheduled today." He said looking at the charts on the clipboard. Face took the clipboard from the doctor and shook his head.

" Well, there had been a problem with the computers this past few days. All the shedules got mixed up." She said giving the clipboard back. Hannibal glance around the room and took in all the scattered equipment and he saw the roken plug.

" And it also seems that you had accident here." He said pointing at the broken plug. " Well then we better take Mr. Murdock and return him to his room." Hannibal signaled B.A and he went to Murdock who kept staring at the ceiling. B.A lifted the catatonic Murdock onto a gurney and rolled him out the room closely followed by Alex.

"But-" the doctor protested but Hannibal cut him off.

"Thank you for you cooperation doctor." He said his husky voice low and almost treathening. The doctor was speachless as Hannibal marched out followed by face who just smiled at he doctor. B.A reached Murdocks room and laid him on his bed. Alex was silent all the time, B.A put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dont worry. This crazy ass fool is tough, he can take it." He said, alex gave a small smile and put her hand on B.A's patting it, as if saying that he's right. Hannibal came in with Face, they looked at their catatonic pilot and their silent sniper.

"You ok captain?" Hannibal asked, Alex nodded.

" He'll be fine. Catatonia is one of the side effect of electroshock theraphy, it'll pass" Hannibal assured her.

"I know Hannibal..." she said staring at Murdock then she turned to face the colonel " But why do they have to do that? Why does the people who are suppose to help you are the ones that will do you harm?" she asked more to herself than anyone. She always asked her self that question ever since all the betrayal in her life had sent her to the same place where Murdock is now.

"I honestly dont know kid." Hannibal put an arm around her shoulder and gave her a small comforting hug " But thats not always the case." He said reassuringly, Alex smiled at that Hannibal was right of course. There are people like him, Hannibal, who always got your back.

"Now, lets go B.A. We'll be going to the hospital's system." Hannibal said to B.A as he head out the room "Computers does experience malfunctions and it'll mess up the scheduled treatments, especially Murdock's" he smiled mischivously while Bosco just gave a chuckle. Both of them disappeared out of sight.

"Alex?" Face started rather uncomfortably, the sniper ever so slightly look over her shoulder as she had her backed turned at the conman she dont want to take her eyes of the catatonic pilot. "Im sorry, i totaly forgot. I've been a jerk!" He blurted out. This time Alex looked at him with a small smile on her face.

" Its fine Face." She said softly, then the conman saw a glint of mischief in the captain's onxy eyes "But i'll make sure you'll pay for this sooner or later." Faceman laughed nervously. He excused himself saying that he'll help Hannibal, he left the room closing the door not locking it this time.

Alex setteled for that, she didnt felt treatened unlike the first time. Now that Alex is alone with Murdock she couldnt help but feel the blossoming self hate she felt. How can she be so selfish, this thought makes Alex's eye water. Then Murdock started shaking like he was having a convulsion, she knew pretty well the side effect of that damned treatment, she have underwent it once and it wasnt a pretty thing. Alex knelt down on the floor beside Murdocks bed and took his arm and hugged it, determined not to let go until Murdock stopped shaking. She closed her eyes to pacify the forming tears in her eyes.

Murdock stopped shaking and she looked up. Her eyes once again treathened to well up when she saw the seemingly empty shell of the pilot which was very dear to her (though Alex woudnt admit it out loud). She crouched down and took the ears and tail under the bed. She looked at it for a moment conteplating, but she put it on; ear and tail, if it will make Murdock happy she'll be Billy for today.

Alex peek from the edge of the bed, looking at Murdock. Alex barked softly and nudged Murdock's arm with her nose, but he just continued staring at the ceiling. Alex whined like a dog determined to play the part and to bring murdock back some how, but she felt a pang of hurt when Murdock remained still. Alex climbed up the bed beside Murdock, barking and wagging her tail still no respond. Alex stared for a moment, then started nudging Murdock's cheek whining as she did. The still figure of the pilot is getting into her, Alex whined and place her hand on Murdock's chest then shecarefully laid her head on his chest and curled into his side. Alex whined like a hurt dog, she cursed at her self when a few tears that she been trying hold back escaped her eyes.

The sniper felt a hand stroking her hair, she looked up and saw Murdock looking at her, eyes still a bit unfocused. Murdock blinked a couple of times trying to focus his eyes when he saw Alex laying on his chest the fake dog ears on her head he smiled weakly.

"Billy?" he croacked then once again he noticed the ears on the sniper's head.

"Oh good! You had your ears attached back!" He said happily, then his hand which was petting Alex's head slid down to the sniper's back. Murdock lifted her tail and beamed "And your tail too!"

Alex just stared at Murdock greafull that he finally came back. Murdock frowned a little his eyes became sad

"Your still mad at me for living you alone." Murdock stated more that asked, Alex shook her head looking at Murdock.

"No." Alex voice broke a little "Im not mad at you." It was all that she could say, Alex is so relieved that Murdock's talking again. Murdock beamed he started stroking Alex hair again, petting her, this time she didnt protest. Alex even gave a soft bark of happines as murdock scratched behind her fake dog ears.

"Im sorry i had to do that. Did they hurt you?" Murdock asked in concern, Alex eyes teared up again. She couldnt stop the few tears that traced her cheeks, after every thing he was still more worried about others than himself. Alex really felt that becoming a dog for murdock is worth it. Murdock frowned as he saw the tears running down the sniper's cheeks, with his other hand he wipped away the tears.

"I'm sorry Murdock, i didnt stop those guys from taking you." Alex sobbed, then she looked at Murdock's blueish green eyes beseechingly " But i promise you, you wouldnt be alone, not anymore."

Murdock stared down at the dark depts of her eyes, he couldnt help the smile that broke on to his face. He planted an affectionate kiss on Alex's forehead "You're the best!" He said earnestly. He yawned, Alex told him to sleep and reassured him that she will still be there when he wake up. Murdock closed his eyes while Alex lay back again on his chest and Murdock fell asleep holding Alex, the sniper likewise fell asleep on Mudock's chest.

Faceman came back to Mudock's room to check on the guy. When he entered the room he couldnt help but took a picture at the sight on Murdock's bed with his camera phone. Murdock stirred awake as he heard the shutter of Face's phone's camera. Face smiled as he looked down on Murdock with Alex sleeping soundly on his chest.

"I'll come back later." Face said as he turned to leave.

"Facey." Face stopped on his tracks and glace back at him, he saw Murdock looking at Alex in what Face describe as lovingly. "Thank you for bring this to me." Face gaped at Murdock for a moment, the way he said it, it was as if he knew all along that it was Alex and not his invisible dog that he kept calling the sniper all day. But he dicided that its not important as long as Murdock was happy.

"You're welcome buddy." He said and turned to leave again. But he chuckled when he heard him say 'But Billy's kinda catty today' and he left his two friends alone.


	2. The Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get a little.. citrus-y XD nothing bad but its a little spicy.. juts a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning it can be a little dub-con.. though no sexy times happen its a bit spicy. if this is not your cup of tea.. scroll away  
> add again.. im not making light or fun of any mental illness.

The A team sat in silence in the shabby living room of their current abode. Surely it wasn't one of the best scams Faceman did; with all of the holes in the thin walls, the peeling wall paper and the worn out furnitures. But it had lots of bedrooms, which is good for they can have their own space and it has electricity and water plus it was inconspicuous. They just finished one of their jobs but the colonel might've pushed Decker to hard this time as he decided that the MP's on the search for them 24/7. The colonel said it wouldn't last long but they still need to lay low for a couple of days.

B.A let out a dangerous growl and Face could feel the tension. But it has nothing to do with the man hunt Decker orchestrated, B.A is getting annoyed with Murdock who was currently perched on a lounge chair at a corner of the living room. Murdock kept staring at all of them and its making Face a little uncomfortable but aside from that what's really annoying B.A is Murdock's cape. Murdock is currently enveloped in black satin cape and it only revealed his staring eyes, B.A had repeatedly thrown the cape away but he kept catching Murdock lurking around in that long cape. They couldn't figure out if whether he always finds where B.A dumps it or he has a lot of those things. After a few arguments earlier Hannibal manage B.A to promise to lay off Murdock just for today but the pilot is really testing the mechanic's patience. Any moment B.A could blow and that wont be pretty.

The door suddenly burst open, Hannibal, B.A and Face pulled out their gun and aimed for the door. Face could've swore he heard Murdock hissed and snarled" Drop your weapons! You're all under arrest!" a familiar voice yelled, standing in the doorway ginning maniacally was Alexandra.

"What are ya tryin' to pull crazy girl!? I almost shot you down!" B.A protested as he put away his gun. Hannibal frowned and Face just laughed .

"Sorry for ruffling your feathers big guy." Alexandra smiled apologetically, she closed the door behind her and walked to B.A and patted his shoulder.

"Ok enough tricks captain Hale." Hannibal said in a tone thats similar to father reprimanding his child " What the status report." He added

" Sorry colonel. Well the town seemed clean, no MPs in sight." Alexandra took a seat on the sofa between Hannibal and B.A, as Face was occupying a lounge chair. " But they seemed to be sending search parties on the next town, not in here though. They didn't think that the A-team would stay in a town so near to a military base." She added with a big smirk on her face.

"Well i guess you're right colonel." Face admitted, they didn't it would work but Hannibal was on the jazz again. Hannibal gave his lieutenant a thruimphant smile.

"Since the town is clean i guess we can have a night out." He smiled while lighting his cigar

"That sounds good Hannibal!" B.A agreed as he stood up, ready to grab any opportunity to distract him from his annoyance.

"Ah yes! It would be nice to go around and see the _beautiful sights_ of the town." Face said putting his game face on.

"How 'Bout you Murdock?" The colonel glanced at the pilot who still perched at the lounge chair.

"No. No mortal drink could quench my thirst!" He said wrapping his cape around him dramatically.

"Alexandra?" Hannibal turned to the sniper who was currently rummaging the sofa.

"I think I'll pass colonel." She said as she threw the pillows off the couch "I was thinking of finishing the book i was reading ... Which now seemed to be lost."

Three other men left the house and went to town to get a couple of beers. They enjoyed the night; Hannibal and B.A were enjoying their drink while Face was enjoying the _sights._ He saw a lot of players but he didn't feel like playing tonight. After a few more drinks they decided to head home. When they reached home the first thing they noticed was it was awfully quiet. It was a bit unsettling because they were used to some form of commotion from the two captain. They both rarely got to sleep early unless Hannibal orders them to bed or they're completely drained from a mission. The insane pilot and the said-to-be-sane-but-susceptible-to-craziness sniper always comes up with 'their' idea of fun, whether its kitchen battle (which involves flour ammunition and egg bombs) or their movie marathons. They weren't this quiet when they are left with their own devices.

The colonel opened the door cautiously and they peered in the dim room which is only illuminated by a single lamp. B.A reached for the light switch and flipped it on, as the light flooded the room they heard a snarl and a grutal hiss and saw Murdock ran towards the dark part of the house. On the couch they saw their sniper with tearful eyes, her hand tied up.

"What's gotten into that crazy fool?!" B.A muttered as he rushed to aid the girl, he untied her. Hannibal approached the girl, he sat down beside her.

"Xandra?" He asked as he took the fearful and close to tear form of their sniper, she nodded to confirm his assumption. "what happened?"

"I- i don't know. All i remember is i-im tied up and it was dark." She said sobbing though she manage to prevent the tears.

"Are you alright?" Face said soothingly, she smiled and nodded. " Good." He said secretly relieved, didn't know what do to if his best friend would hurt their friend. He didn't like the thought, surely Murdock wouldn't do that. He assured himself and pushed away his earlier thoughts.

"How about we call it a day?" Hannibal said smiling. B.A and Xandra went to their respective rooms while Hannibal and Face checked on Murdock's room first, they found him already on the bed sleeping with his cape, after that they went to their rooms.

Face found himself laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He groaned inwardly, there were nights like this when the sandman fails to visit him. He rolled to his side and came face to face with a hole in the wall. The hole goes all the way through the wall it wasn't any more bigger than a marble but face could see fairly clear what's on the other side which was Murdock's room. The room was very similar to his, the difference is Murdock's bed is a little way in the middle of the room. He has the full view of Murdock's bed which at this moment is empty, he shrugged this off, the pilot probably just went down for a glass of water. Face laid on his back and closed his eyes he lay still and manage to some how invite a small sense of drowsiness but it was dissolved by a hideous creak from the other room beside him.

He tried to ignore it but another creak grated his nerve, he turned to his side again and peeked at the hole, ready tell Murdock to pipe down a little for he needs to sleep if he's planning to make a game out of it. He saw Murdock's face as the light from the moon coming through the window hit his face and from the expression he wore Face could tell something's different. The pilot came into full view, light illuminating him, and in his arms he carries a sleeping Xandra or Alexandra. Face saw murdock lay her on his bed, her hands tied in what seemed to be Murdock's cape. Murdock stood there for a moment staring at the sniper on his bed, Face saw that Murdock was wearing a black button up shirt except all the buttons were undone. But the exposed upper body of the pilot is not the thing that got him, what perturbed him the most was the gleam in his eyes, it looked like a hungry vulture looking at a piece of meat.

Murdock stepped back to the shadowy part of his room partly concealing him. Then as if on a cue Xandra started to stir on the bed, she opened he eyes she looked around confused. Xandra's eyes laid upon her hand which were binded she quickly sat up, her eyes began to water. Face lay on his bed completely stunned and unsure of what he'll do, he decided that he'll march into the room when things get hairy. Besides this is Murdock, he wouldn't do anything to harm the sniper in any way or would he?

" Where-?" Xandra looked around she recognized the familiar room " Wait. This is Murdock's room." Then Murdock stepped into the light.

" Murdock!" She exclaimed, she held out her hand " What's happening? Untie me please.." she pleaded a few tears fell from her scared eyes. But Murdock just stood there staring at her with a hungry gleam in his eyes. " Murdock?"

Murdock made a harsh derisive noise which made Xandra jump. " I am not the one you call Murdock." He hissed his voice thick with an accent Face have heard before.

" W-who are y-you? Where i-i-is Murdock?" Xandra asked, Face cant still get used to the fact that Xandra can be so gullible though it was repeatedly mentioned by Alexandra.

" He is somevhere far avay for the moment." Murdock said his voiced laced with dangerous charm. From what Face can see the actions the way he speaks, its not the typical fixations Murdock exhibits and this began to worry him.

" What did you do to him?" She asked. Fear and worry was very evident to Xandra's face, the conman saw the few tears that started to run her cheeks.

" Don't fret my dear.." Murdock puts his index finger under Xandra's chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze " He is unharmed... for now." Murdock smiled coldly that sent chills down the spine of both Face and Xandra. Murdock sat on the bed while Xandra scooted away from him as possible.

" Who are you?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

" I have many names. The Impaler, Dragul and others but you could address me as the Count." Murdock said with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Ofcourse how can Face miss it? The cape and the accent similar to Bela Lugosi, he groaned inwardly.

" Your friend vill be safe if you give me vhat i vant." The Count said while tracing Xandra's jaw line with his finger tips. Xandra gave a small sob and shook a little.

" A-and i-if i d-dont?" She asked in a small voice, wiping her tears with the cloth that binds her hand.

"Then I'll pay your other friends a visit." Murdock said treatheningly, Xandra's eyes grew wide with horror. " Vhat is it going to be my pretty?"

" Alright, what do you want?" She said looking at Murdock. Murdock climbed on the bed, kneeling to level him self to the girl. He took her hands and untied them. Then he leaned down and took a whiff at Xandra.

" You are making me thirsty..." he said Xandra could feel his hot breathe on her neck. She pressed her lips together as Murdock's nose traced a path from her ear to her collarbone. " Very thirsty indeed." He murmured, Xandra closed her eyes and her now freed hand flew instinctively on Murdock's shoulder in an attempt to put some distance between them as his teeth brushed on her neck.

Xandra's eyes flew open, she let out an audible gasp and a groan as Murdock bit her neck. Face was stunned at what was happening. Murdock's arms snaked around the snipers waist bring her closer to him. Xandra pushed Murdock away, but Murdock grabbed both of her wrist and pinned her down on the bed. Murdock gave a cold smile and stared down Xandra, with a growl he assaulted Xandra's neck with an open-mouth bite that had the girl crying out. Xandra moaned as Murdock sucked and licked the sensitive skin of her neck, her breath hitched up as his teeth bore into her neck more, threatening to break the skin.

Face felt some hot flushes caused by scene before him. And the moans and groans coming from Xandra only made it worse, yet he was still in debate whether all of this was real or if he is dreaming. He never saw this manipulative and domineering side of Murdock. Xandra tried to struggle but Murdock was stronger than her and the more she struggle, the more Murdock press into her and his grip grew tigther. She cried out again as Murdock bit her shoulder forcefully she felt like it would bleed, tears traced her face again. Murdock lifted himself a little and he looked at Xandra beneath him. She stared at him with tearful but decisive eyes.

" Promise me..." she said softly then she continued more surely "Promise me you wouldn't hurt any of them." Face gotta hand it to the sniper's alter ego, her heart is in the right place. " And you're going to bring Murdock back unharmed." She added

The Count smiled a hungry and amused smile. " I promise i vouldnt bring any harm to your friends.." then Murdock leaned in again his nose touching Xandra's nose and his hot breath danced on her face " As long as you satisfy me." He said in a low voice. Faceman gawked upon hearing this, now he wished he could've slept earlier.

Face could see that Xandra significantly went limp as he could see some form of struggle from the sniper earlier. Murdock caressed Xandra's face, she took in a shaky breath as he did so.

" Pretty ... so pretty..." Murdock cooed at Xandra. She shivered as Murdock licked the tears from her cheek, she felt his hot and wet tongue travel down from her cheek to her neck. Xandra's breath once again quickened its pace as Murdock started nibbling at her throat. Murdock hands abandoned their grip of Xandra's wrist and find their way to her waist. She groaned as Murdock sank his teeth on her, her torso arched up as he pulled her closer to him. Xandra let out a soft moan as Murdock writhed against her.

Face rolled on to his back and covered his face with his pillow. The sound and the sight has, in no question, aroused him and the pillow doesn't give him enough protection from the moans and groans he hears. 'This will be a long night" he thought.

It was nearly daybreak, much to Face's aggravation, that Murdock had carried the sleeping sniper out of his room. Face had only a chance of 1 to 2 hours of sleep when Hannibal came knocking on his door and called them for breakfast. He reluctantly went down after their CO threatened that he'll drag him down. In the kitchen he saw Hannibal and B.A all ready sitting at the table while Murdock was cooking pancakes on the stove looking happy and energetic like he just had a good night sleep.

"Hey Faceman you don't look so good." B.A commented at a haggard Face. Face just groaned in reply and laid his head on the table.

" Would you like some coffee Faceyman?" Murdock asked brightly and he placed a hand on the conman's suddenly jerk up as Murdock touched him as he remembered what happened last night.

" Yeah sure Murdock coffee would be nice." He smiled at the seemingly normal Murdock, well a normal as Murdock gets. Murdock smiled back and made his best friend some coffee.

" B.A did you wake up Captain Hale?" Hannibal asked not taking his eyes off the paper he was reading.

" I did. She said she'll be down." B.A said as he poured some syrup on his pancake. Then they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Alexandra came through the kitchen doorway, she was rubbing her neck. Murdock's eyes and Alexandra's eyes meet, for fleeting second Face thought Alexandra would punch Murdock or maybe shoot him but this fears died down as Alexandra smiled at Murdock apologetically.

" Good morning Murdock. I'm sorry, i over slept. I know i promised to help you with breakfast" she said leaning on the counter.

" Oh don't worry! I don't mind." Murdock said brightly " Why dont you go and have a sit im almost finish anyway." He added. Alexandra did just that and took a sit beside B.A, Alexandra streched her neck like she was having a case of a stiff neck underneath her dark hair Face could see bruises on her shoulder near her neck ahd he could also see some hickeys and a faint bite mark when she twisted her head.

" Hey what happened there?" B.A said pointing to a bruise on Alexandra's shoulder, Hannibal peeked from his paper, Murdock stared at it as he placed the food on the table while Face grew tense on his sit. He hoped that they wouldnt notice the bite marks and hickeys because he hates to see how the confrontation will turn out.

" I dont quite recall... but i think i got it from playing with Murdock last night." She said as she looked at the bruise herself. The three other guys looked at Murdock who looked absolutely confused. Face didnt know whether to believe Murdock's confusion or not.

" About that, what do you remember last night? When we came home you were tied and there was Xandra." Hannibal said while setting the paper down.

" I think Murdock and I were palying Cowboy and Indian." She said her eyes closed in concentration. Murdock looked baffled as he sat down on his chair.

" You mean i tied you up and gave you that bruise?!" he said utter confused " I- i cant remember! Im so sorry." Murdock said while giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

" Dont worry. I just probably bumped myself on to someting. Besides i always do bruise easily from shoulders up to the neck." She smiled at him reassuringly.

" By the way." She said addressing Hannibal, B.A and Face " I've been meaning to ask you. Did you see my book in the van? I must've left it there."

" What's the tittle of the book you've been looking for?" Face asked remembering the assorted books on B.A's van.

" Dracula by Bram Stoker." Alexandra said as she poured her self some coffee.

" I think i saw a book like that..." Murdock said letting his sentence hung in the air. Face gape then he groaned 'Figures. That explains a lot.' Then he mentally noted to burn that book when he get his hands on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeeeelll thats that XD.. i dont know what to say to be honest


	3. doggy demeanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we got the sniper act like a dog now see our lovable pilot be the dog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing is all over the place XD

**Chapter 4: doggy demeanor**

Alexandra groaned and rolled on her stomach as a loud knock on her front door assaulted her two hour sleep. She reached out for her bedside clock and saw that it was still quite early, its 7: 00 a.m. Another loud knock rang through the house.

" Coming!" She yelled, she reluctantly got out of bed and trudge down stairs. Once she's near the front door she could hear shuffling behind it and someone talking but its muffled by the door. More awake and alert she held the door knob and the door lock letting her hand linger there not unlocking it, she's preparing her muscle for any needed sudden movement.

" Who is it?" She called out

" ALexandra its me, Peck" Faceman's voice answered through the door. Alexandra relaxed a little, she took a peek on the door's peep hole and saw the conman's smiling face. She didnt see anyone suspicious and she knew Face wouldnt lead the CIA to her, so she opened the door.

" Hey Face wha-" Alexandra didnt get to finish her sentence as she was jumped down. Alexandra fell flat on her back and the body of her assilant was pinning her down. She lift her head and she's faced with a mass of brown hair.

Then her face was assaulted with slobbery licks. She tried to push it off but she couldnt.

" Face!" She yelled in between the licks. He conman just smiled at her as he put down a duffle bag on the floor.

" Im sorry Alexandra." He apologized though he didnt look apologetic. " I have some business to attend to..." he added, a smile spread across his face. Alexandra tried to protest but when she opened her mouth she snapped it shut again as more licks ran across her face.

" Murdock, behave." He said while patting Murdock's head. Murdock barked loudly then panted, Alexandra on the other hand glared at the conman. Before she could say another word Face was already closing the door on his way out mumbling irritably under his breath 'Hope yah happy! You kept fetchin' her bloody picture' which Alexandra didnt hear as she was again licked on the face by Murdock.

Murdock barked at Alexandra happily his blueish green eyes shone with excitement, his socked hands pressing down on the sniper's shoulders.

" Get off!" She groaned, but Murdock just barked and licked her face again. " Down boy!" She rephrased her command and Murdock slid off her and ran through the house amazingly in all fours. 'This is one of those days' she inwardly groaned . She usually find Murdock's fixation and antics amusing, but at her sleep deprived state she finds it a little annoying. When this thought crossed her mind she wondered if she was all Alexandra at the moment. Alex was the one who would think that, but she shrugged it off thinking a cup of coffee would fix her up. Alexandra stood up and dragged her feet through the kitchen door that always bugged Faceman because of the words laboratory written across it.

Alexandra chuckled as Murdock bounded in the kitchen, she had already drank half of her coffee. Murdock ran out of the kitchen again while Alexandra finishes her coffee. After a while she noticed Murdock didnt came back from the kitchen, she put her empty mug in the kitchen sink and went to the door and poke her head out.

She saw Murdock sitting infront of the big glass sliding door and staring longingly at her backyard. She approached him and she could hear a soft whine slip out of Murdock's mouth. She smiled thinking, acting like a dog or not Murdock really liked being outside. She knows why, all those time being cooped up in a room, forbidden to go out you'll also would like to take every opportunity to get out.

" Wanna go out?" Alexandra asked crouching down beside Murdock. Murdock barked as if saying 'Hell yeah!' While wagging his invisible tail happily. Alexandra chuckled at the pilot turned dog " Ok, but dont go too far. Stay by the trees where i can see you." She reminded because she didnt want him wandering too far in the forest like vegetation that connects the edge of her backyard to a near by park, though she wasnt sure if the pilot's doggy persona would heed her request.

Murdock gave her big slobbery lick on the cheek to say thank you before Alexandra manage to stand up. She just laughed softly as she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and stood up to open the sliding door. As soon as the opening was big enough for Murdock to squeeze through he immediately dashed out of the house and ran excitedly around Alexandra's fairly big backyard. She on the other hand went back to the kitchen to fix some breakfast.

In the kitchen, Alexandra could only find a couple of bread in the cupboard and some left over roast beef and half empty carton of orange juice in the fridge. She made a mental note that she need to buy some supplies later in the day. She settled to make some toast for her and murdock and a fresh cup of coffee for the pilot. She took the food to the back porch that is facing her fairly big yard ,but Murdock was nowhere in sight.

She sighed, as her suspicion was right. She put the breakfast on a picnic table she have on the porch, then she looked around for Murdock. But no luck the pilot was not to be seen in her back yard, she figured he had ventured into the woodlands that merges with her yard.

"Murdock!" she called out, she waited for a moment in silence, then she heard a faint bark coming in from the trees. Smirking at herself she marched into the woods " Murdock! Here boy!" She called again once she was inside the forest. She heard a bark, this time closer. She spun on the spot trying to locate the direction from where the bark came from. The she saw him, a little ways of her left Murdock was staring at her and panting merrily. Alexandra approached him but she when she got close Murdock ran off again.

Alexandra groaned but she smiled at the pilot, which was sitting beneath a tree. When she reached where Murdock was sitting he bounded off again. She sighed " Murdock come on its time for breakfast!" She called again , this time murdock skided to a stop and turned back to Alexandra. He strutted happily back to her, she smirked at him and reach out , he looked at her with his doggy grin and tounge lolling at the side like a true dog.

A flash of mischievousness shone in Murdock's eyes,when he closer to Alexandra he turned around again to run off. But Alexandra was faster, before Murdock could take off again she had grabbed the collar of his jacket.

" Ha! Now, come. Let's eat." She said truimphantly as she herd Murdock back to her backyard. Murdock followed walking in all fours. When the reached the lawn table on Alexandra's back porch, Murdock managed to wriggle out of his jacket, which the sniper placed on the table, but this time he didnt run, instead he wagged his behind and crouched on his legs while his hand folded in front of him. Alexandra was amazed how realistic Murdock's impression of a dog begging, even the whines.

"Ok, ok" she chuckled, patting the bench to tell Murdock to sit, but Murdock just looked at her curiously tilting his head. " What's wrong buddy?" She asked as Murdock didnt budge. " Go on, sit here." Murdock just whined. Then she remembered Hannibal saying sternly, for B.A's sake, that no dog is allowed on the table.

"Figures..." she said, being a dog and all he still follows the colonel. So she set down the plate of toast and the hot cup of coffee on her porch, Murdock barked excitedly as she did so. Once cleared, Murdock began tearing the toast with his teeth. Alexandra nibbling at her own toast, Murdock took a drink or rather lapped his coffee which sent him suddenly crying out and whimpering when the hot coffee burned his tongue.

"sorry sweetie. i'll get you something else." she said as she patted murdock's head to console him. " Now stay." she prompted before she leave. Murdock barked and gave her a lopsided grin. she left the coffee on the table and went back to the house to find another drink for her doggy companion. She poured the orange juice in a bowl and went back and was glad to find murdock still sitting on the backporch beside the picknic table. when she got near enough to set the bowl down Murdock bounded off again to the trees where a poor squirrle was traumatized to see a grown man growl and barked at her.

Alexandra sighed and contemplated about the perks of building a fence around her backyard. But she smiled in amusement to see the pilot trying to climb a tree to chase a squirrle. " Murdock! here boy!" she called to him, he gave the squirrle one last look and treathening growl before running back to Alexandra.

Murdock jump up to Alexandra putting his hand her shoulders and licked her face profusely. She chuckled as she gently pushed Murdock off " ok, ok" the pilot lapped at the orange juice in the bowl and continued to gobble his remaining toast. Alexandra drank the rest of Murdocks coffee while she finished the rest of her own toast. They finished their breakfast Alexandra took her own dirty dishes as murdock followed her with the bowl on the plate and the plate between his teeth. she laughed at his antics and thank him as she took the dishes and start washing them in the sink.

Murdock bounded through the house again running around enjoying the freedom of her backyard. he would, after a couple of lap around Alexandra's backyard, he would jump up at her inviting her to play she would chuckle every time smiling, his favorite warm and amused smile.

After Alexandra finish up with the dishes she went to the living room and lounge on the couch. Moments later Murdock came bounding in the living room, he sat in front of the couch and started pawing Alexandra with socked hand . She turned to him, Murdock gave her a big slobbery lick across the face. Some more licks and nudges and Alexandra sat up laughing.

"ok Murdock. ok" she stood up then noticed the pilot's duffle bag on the floor she picked it up and put it in the lounge chair, then she grabbed the stress ball from a shelf on her way out the yard. The pilot had already ran out and excitedly run a lap around the yard.

"here Murdock! here boy!" Alexandra called at Murdock, this caught his attention and he ran to her then jumped for the ball in a true dog manner. Alexandra had to stretch her arms up to keep the ball out of his reach, lucky that Murdock was sticking to his dog posture. Since Alexandra was a head shorter, she wouldnt stand a chance if the pilot would stood straight, he wouldnt even need to jump for the ball.

"do you want the ball?" she asked and Murdock barked profusely, "go get it boy!" she cried with a wide grin plastered on her face while she threw the blue stress ball. Murdock ran after it in all four in a surprising speed, Alexandra let out her uneven laugh which is a mixture of peels of bell that is partially manic and subtle but undeniable snorts.

the ball hit the grassy ground once then bounced off just a little when Murdock finally caught it with his teeth. He then strutted proudly back to Alexandra dropping the ball in her waiting hands.

"good boy!" she said as she ruffled his messy brown hair. Alexandra threw the ball a couple of times which Murdock would return the ball without a fuss. But as Alexandra threw the ball more the more reluctant Murdock become when returning it.

"drop it Murdock!" Alexandra wrestle the ball out of the pilot's teeth, one of her hand pulls the ball out of his teeth while the other was on his shoulder pushing him away but not too forceful just to keep him from yanking the ball back and to keep them from tumbling over. " drop it!" she emphasized on every word the Murdock finally opened his mouth and released the ball. She stood up and tried to tuck the ball away in the shallow pocket of her cotton short shorts.

the pilot whined and pawed the grass beneath his socked hands. he looked at her with pleading puppy dog eyes, Alexandra's hand was on her waist trying to look firm. Murdock kneeled his head at the level of the sniper's waist he put his hand on her stomach as if to support his stance and let out a pleading whine.

" Ok. one last time alright?" Alexandra said as she held up her index finger for emphasis of one. Murdock face lit up and hopped into all fours wagging his non-existent tail in anticipation. Alexandra took the ball from her pocket, the doggy pilot didnt took his eyes off it.

Alexandra pitched the ball forward, Murdock sprinted after it and with a jump he caught it in mid-air. "wow! that was awesome!" Alexandra remarked, the sniper was amazed that Murdock caught it mid-air with his teeth and that Murdock can ran at that speed in all fours.

"ok now buddy. come on" She said holding her hand out to get the ball but Murdock didnt move he just stared at her with a gleam in his eyes that Alexandra knows well, and its something infectious and she extremely susceptible to it."Murdock, come back here." she said making her voice sound like a mother scolding a child.

Instead of moving Murdock sat on the grass the ball between his teeth trapped in a taunting grin. Alexandra tilted her head curiously thinking what might be the pilot's plot. She marched to Murdock to retrieve the ball herself but when she got closer, he rolled over then run further away from her. Then he rested on his belly, set the ball down between his hands and started to gnaw it.

"Murdock no!" Alexandra moved closer but Murdock took the ball again and posed to run. " so thats how you want it huh?" she said to him, her eye narrowing but the smile on her was playful. Alexandra started to edge towards Murdock, tensing her muscles for a sprint. Murdock was doing the same, then they both broke into a run.

in no time Alexandra was closely tailing Murdock she could out run him if she wants to, he maybe fast in all four but he was still slow as compared when he ran in two feet. The sniper tried to swipe the ball but the pilot was quick and manage to veer off the way.

"oh no you dont!" she cried as Murdock tried to get away. Alexandra jumped at Murdock taking a hold of his waist, they rolled uncontrollably on the the grass. The ball escaped the pilot's teeth, projected somewhere, the sniper's hand lost its grip and since she was lighter she was yanked off and rolled further than the pilot.

Alexandra manage to stop rolling and steadied herself in a all-four crouch on the grass. Her onyx eyes gleaming with a manic excitement that reflected the same gleam in the Murdock's blueish green eyes. they circled each other trying to read each others move, Alexandra pounced at Murdock. He narrowly escapes, he run to try and get away but Alexandra is in hot pursuit. She chased him unaware of her stance that is becoming more like the doggy pilot and the ball she originally wanted to retrieve lies forgotten near her back porch, she just thought on how the grass felt good under her hand and bare feet and how to catch him. Alexandra manage to take hold of his feet and pull him to her. With a fluid motion Alexandra manage to trap Murdock between her knees and her hand pinning down his shoulders.

"oh no you dont. no licking." she said pushing his shoulders down. Murdock panted and sniffed the dark brown hair that touch his face, "hey!" Alexandra tried to flick her hair away when the pilot tried to snap his teeth at it. He took advantage of her momentary distraction and switched their places. Her onyx eyes were wide at the sudden change of events while Murdock's face broke into a grin.

"no-aaahh-" she tried to push him away as the pilot gave her slobbery licks on the face again. Alexandra couldnt push him and broke into fits of her uneven laugh. "ok! you won! i give up!" she said exasperated and Murdock step off her and sat on the grass beside her.

she laid on the grass looking up into the blue sky scattered with fluffy white clouds. She heard the the crunch of fresh grass beside her and saw Murdock rolling happily on the grass. then her foot brushed on something hard she lifted her head and saw the new recliner chairs Face brought from last time. her backyard is wide and enclosed by trees she didnt put up a fence except for the narrow pathway beside the house that leads too the street, which she had to put the gate to prevent strangers from wondering in her yard. she never bother to put anything on her yard, the ground was leveled and was hidden by trees so there are no fence or chairs. she liked sitting and laying on the soft wild grasses that grew on her yard, it was Face who was concern of grass stains that liked to put the recliners out but she didnt mind though sometimes she would use them but most of the time she and Murdock would play Frisbee bare footed or tag with water balloons on the grassy lawn.

It was when Alexandra heard the rumble of her own stomach she realized that it was late for lunch. she stood up and stepped up onto to her back porch and peeked at the clock on the wall and saw it was already one o'clock " oh no Murdock! its late i have to fix our lunch or we'll be eating them at dinner." she said to Murdock who was scratching behind his ear like trying to scratch a flea off then he barked in response to her.

Alexandra bend over and slip her hand in the railing of the porch to retrieved the ball. Murdock who was sitting on the porch behind her saw her shorts hitched up an inch or two as she bent down. he tilted his head and stared at Alexandra's ... his thoughts were cut off as the ball expertly found its way between his eyes, the crazy pilot shook his head in reflex as the ball hit him.

" look lively Murdock, you're losing your focus." she frown at him and give him a chastised look mixed with amusement. Murdock slid down on his belly, he rested his chin on the wooden floor while he place his socked hands on the floor near the side of his face and whimpered apologetically. She knelt down in front of him

"Naughty!Naughty!" she reprimanded with a sing-song voice and pinched Murdock's nose and tried to wiggle it out of place then she let it go. Alexandra stood at her full height, she took Murdock's jacket that they left at the lawn table on her porch and went inside followed by the pilot who picked the stress ball with his teeth.

Alexandra draped the jacket at the backrest of one of her single lounge chair. She was momentarily distracted as she watched the clinically insane pilot plop down on the carpeted floor and playfully gnawing on the stress ball. Then she strutted to the kitchen and looked for some thing for lunch, she manage to find some potatoes and peas in the cupboard. she peeled the potatoes and boiled it then she popped the slices of roast beef in the microwave to heat it. while waiting Alexandra strained her ears to hear what Murdock is doing, but before she manage to the Microwave announced his job well done in a loud beep. She took out the roast beef and placed it on the table, then she prodded the potatoes in the pot and turned off the heat. A dull thud caught her attention, she drained the pot and set the potatoes in a bowl only then she poked her head out of the kitchen and saw clothes strewn on the floor.

she picked it up and recognized it as one of Murdock's t-shirt. the pilot stuck his head inside the duffle bag and pulled out a short with his teeth and tossed it aside. Alexandra shook her as she saw him, he manage to pull the bag off the chair and open it.

"Murdock what are you doing?" she picked up the clothes that he tossed aside as she went to him. Murdock lifted his head out of the bag and barked sheepishly at Alexandra. she went to him sat on the floor and pulled the bag to her. "at least Face packed enough of your things." she mumbled as she saw the pilots belongings in the bag the pilot barked at the sniper urging her to look further in the bag

"do you want something from here?" she asked he gave a bark in response. taking it as a yes she plunge her hand in and rummaged in the bag after a few moments she felt something hard and angular when she pulled it out she saw it was an open box of dog biscuits. "is this what you're looking for?" Murdock barked and shifted his weight hand to hand in anticipation.

Alexandra read the brand name and it was a legit brand for dog biscuits. She knows knows it safe to eat anyway for they know the company, they've been their clients once and they were honest entrepreneurs when they say all the ingredients was organic with no mystery meat in it, was true, after all Faceman wouldnt have bought it for Murdock. " but its almost lunch Murdock it'll ruin your appetite." she said to Murdock like she was talking to a child. She stuffed all the clothes back in the bag and took the box of treats with her back in the kitchen.

" no Murdock." she said as Murdock tapped her with his socked hand, he gave a doggy whine and puppy dog eyes. Alexandra heaved a sighed and conceded. "just one. ok?" with that the dog of a pilot barked happily. she took the box and fished one biscuit and placed the box on the counter.

" here you go buddy." She handed the dog biscuit to him and he playfully snapped at it narrowly missing her finger. Alexandra turned her back to the counter and started to mush the potatoes in the bowl on the table. A few moments later after Alexandra felt two hands on her shoulder when she tried to glace back she felt the hand slip down. She turned to be startled to see the pilot suddenly jump at her, she caught him reflexively, her hand was now occupied by his socked hands . She could feel him weighing down on her, as if he was using her hand to support his upright posture.

"what is it buddy?" she asked then she saw a dog biscuit being held by his lips and pushed it forward to her. "are you giving that to me?" she asked again glancing behind him and saw the box of treats on its side on the floor. Murdock managed to grab the box from the counter.

"well im more particular to cat food, but this looks yummy too." she said smiling, she ate cat food before it was alright it taste meaty but she stopped eating it when the store refused to sell them to her when they offered her a new brand and ate a spoon full in the store. she smiled to her self and shook her head when she remembered that silly day, she tried to take the dog biscuit but Murdock shifted his weight so that she wouldnt be able to remove her hand. again Murdock pushed the dog biscuit to her this time closer that the tip of his nose almost touch hers.

she did what was left for her to do, she took the dog biscuit with her mouth. she open her mouth and enclosed it at the biscuit, her lips was less that an inch away from his. their breaths dance at each others faces, his blueish green eyes bore into her onyx black ones and for a moment Alexandra could see the recognition of their predicament shine through Murdock's eyes. She pulled the dog biscuit out of his lips which in turn crept slowly towards hers trailing the biscuit that she slowly pull in her mouth, a faint blush tainted her cheeks, she had always been a touchy person and had also grown accustomed to her close proximities towards Murdock for he is also a touchy person like herself but that doesn't mean that she was oblivious and indifferent to this kind of incidents between them. Sometimes she would wonder if Murdock notices those incidents too, because if he did he hides it very well, or maybe it doesnt really affect him at all that'll be a little disappointing.

Alexandra saw the recognition dissolve into a glimmer of mischief and the next thing she knew she was wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand as Murdock licked her face yet again. He barked and crouched back on the floor and gave the sniper a dopey grin. " thanks buddy." her voice drip with sarcasm but her eyes were amused and continued to munch the dog biscuit in her mouth. She finished up the potatoes and put her hand on her waist while telling Murdock off when she saw that he had attacked the box of dog biscuits scattering crumbs and a few parts of the box on the floor.

they both cleaned up the mess (Murdock threw the large remaining part of the box in the trash bin with his mouth) and Alexandra put together their lunch of roast beef with mashed potatoes and peas.

she put Murdock's food in a bowl down on the now clean kitchen floor as he still refuse to sit at the table. She sat down at the table and she watched him tore his roast beef as she took a bite at hers as well. A she smiled fondly and took her plate, she got down on the floor beside Murdock. " lets dig in!" she chirped happy as the dog pilot looked at her curiously, when she saw that she settled down beside him he gave her a slobbery lick of appreciation. They ate their lunch in comfortable silence occationaly broken by Alexandra's uneven laugh at the pilot as he got oil smeared on his cheeks and mouth while trying to eat the roast beef without using his hands and the peas that got stuck in the mush potato in his face.

after eating Alexandra gathered all the dirty dishes and and washed them and also cleaning Murdock's oil face. she dried her hands and climbed to her room to change out of her shorts and tank top in which she slept in and wore jeans and a purple shirt that says 'I'd give you moral support but my morality is questionable.' when she reached the stair Murdock was sitting at the foot of the stairs looking at her with wary eyes.

she went to the living room and grabbed the keys of her Motorbike in the glass bowl where she kept her keys. she locked the front door and closed the sliding glass door that leads to the back porch, as she moves around the house Murdock was tailing her quietly watching her every move. while grabbing everything she needs like wallet and keys she entered the kitchen.

" Murdock im going to grab some supplies ok, behave." said to Murdock who she knew was behind her, he tilted his head as if he didnt grasp any of the word she's saying. She opened the door that connects her kitchen and the garage, she pushed the lock on the door knob to lock it from the inside and pulled it shut at Murdock who still looked blissfully unaware that Alexandra is leaving. Once Alexandra closed the door he heard barks coming from behind the door, when the pilot didnt hear a reply he barked more urgently. all the while Alexandra looked for the saddlebag she uses for her motorbike.

"dont worry Murdock i'll be back, i'll just buy some groceries " she called at Murdock who started scratching the door. she put the saddlebag on her motorbike, Alexandra was going to mount her bike when she heard a howl and a whimper behind the door. She bit her lower lip when she heard another pitiful howl from Murdock, he sounded hurt and abandoned, something she's familiar with. But she wont be out too long she reasoned with her self, but a soft heart broken whimper crumbled her resolved. she crossed her garage and took out the ring of keys that contains most of the keys for the house. she inserted the key for the kitchen/garage door thinking what might transpire if she bring doggy Murdock along she ,silently pushed it open.

Alexandra saw made her forget whatever might happen if she bring him along with a dog spirit in him. Murdock was on the floor in front of the door, by the looks of it he planned to wait for her on the cold kitchen floor. Murdock hugged his knees and buried his face, it was certainly not a position a dog would take but she knew what it meant. she knelt in front of him and stroked his brown hair, he looked up to see the warm and amused smile.

" come on Murdock, lets go." she said tenderly, he barked and panted happily. she stood up and went out to the side door again but before she locked it, she waited for Murdock to pass through. After making sure that the door is locked, she patted the seat of the motor bike apologetically. Alexandra walked pass it and halt beside something under a tarp, she tugged the tarp off and Murdock helped him by biting the tarp pulling it while growling.

the tarp fell and under it was a black vintage Chevy impala. Alexandra preferred her Motorbike over the car but she feared that Murdock might get too excited and jump off the bike when they sped off. She always carry the keys with her, she opened the passenger seat and patted the seat and Murdock climbed in and crouched on the leather seat. This would've made B.A and Face cringe and would tell her that it would ruin the leather but Alexandra didnt mind. She climbed on the driver seat and brought the car to life.

the journey to the supermarket was quite enjoyable, Alexandra had opened the front window when they set out and Murdock was ecstatic at the rush of the wind on his face while his tongue lolling between his teeth like a true dog. though from time to time she pulled him in by the collar of his t-shirt to avoid being decapitated by the cars speeding from the opposite lane. "ok Murdock we must behave in the super market. its big and we dont want to get lost do we?" she said as she pull the socks off his hands. It wouldnt give Murdock a good grip if he tried to run in all fours on a tiled floor.

They both got out and she locked the car door. she bent down to fetch Murdock's hand on the pavement and placed one of it on her shoulder to keep Murdock on an upright stance. Not that Alexandra hand any qualms in him walking in all fours but the security of the of the supermarket might and she didnt want that attention.

But the moment they entered the establishment Alexandra realized how hard it'll be to keep Murdock in check. There were a lot of things to see in the grocery, a lot of things looked interesting and once one of these caught the doggy Murdock's attention he run off without hesitation. Alexandra cussed under her breath and chased the pilot.

they spend a good half hour running around the isles and a few wary looks before Alexandra managed to catch up with Murdock. "Murdock please no more running around ok? lets just finish our shopping." the got a shopping cart and started to go down the isles to hunt down their needed supplies like four carton of milk because B.A. visits often, a couple of different cereals for her and Murdock, two packs of beer and two packs of soda in can and other usual grocery supplies.

Alexandra was dumping everything they plan to buy in the shopping cart they brought in. One of her hand was pushing the cart while the other one was on Murdock's hand which was on her shoulder, when suddenly the hand on her shoulder disappeared. she spun around just in time to see Murdock's black sneakers disappeared into the next isle. Alexandra let out an exasperated sigh and ran after the pilot while dragging their cart behind her.

Alexandra finally caught sight of Murdock but she was too late. The pilot run straight to a tower of toilet paper that a staff just finished, and Murdock demolished it.

" im so sorry!" Alexandra said as she helped the staff stand. "he was just excited and lost control. the floor is very slippery, yes?" she put on her charming smile the would rival Face's. the staff a gangly teenaged boy, looked annoyed for a moment but it dissipated to a gawk as the sniper smiled at him. Before the smitten boy could answer Alexandra noticed that Murdock was starting to rip the toilet paper to bits. She grabbed him by the collar of the shirt on his back and drag him away in half crawl.

Alexandra would have giggled at the whole situation if it wasn't for Murdock successful escape yet again as she drag him away. Exasperated she had no choice but to leave their shopping cart aside and ran after him again but she couldnt catch up.

"maybe i should start to take up on running again" Alexandra huffed as she stop to catch her breath. she could hear Murdock's happy barks as he run around the grocery. At least one of us is having so much fun she thought, then she saw a glint at her peripheral vision. It was a long silver chain and at the end of it was a thick padded collar.

Alexandra stared at it for a moment and a mischievous grin slowly spread across her face as an idea bloomed in her mind. The sniper grabbed the dog collar and head straight to the counter, ignoring the sound of clatter followed by all too familiar bark. She paid for it and immediate set off to hunt Murdock down. Alexandra found Murdock at the same isle were she just left which is an isle dedicated for pet supplies.

"Here Murdock, sweetie." she cooed sweetly. as she approached the doggy pilot that was attacking a box of dog biscuits of the same brand he gobbled up at home. 'if your a dog today then why not complete the get up' she thought as she slowly inch towards Murdock. Alexandra managed to get beside him and when she held on to the collar of his shirt he let out a yelp of surprise.

" ha! got you! Now hold still.."Alexandra managed to slip the collar on the neck of a squirming Murdock. the collar it self was not uncomfortable, Alexandra made sure of that, it was padded so it wouldnt cut the skin. It was a large plain black leather collar, and attached to a buckle was a long shiny chain. Murdock' s eyes were wide with surprise at his new accessory and Alexandra's triumphant grin. He stood at his full height, which he immediately loom over the sniper, he stared at her intently.

He grinned at her slowly, he had a wild look upon his blueish green eyes and together with the wide grin made the ten years of Murdock's stay in the V.A. Psych ward evident. If he directed that look of his to another person they would've run away in fear, Alexandra on the other hand matched his manic look with one of her own.

She gave the leash a small tug. " Now be a good boy and lets grab what we need, ok?" she said her manic grin unwavering. Murdock answered her with an enthusiastic bark, even the leash didnt dampened Murdock's spirit. Alexandra gave him her warm and amused smile as she lead the pilot to the place where she left their shopping cart. they continued their shopping without any trouble, Murdock can still roam around and somehow satisfy his curiosity at the things he see. The leash on him was long and Alexandra was willing to stretch her arms as far as they would go to give him more distance and small tugs on the leash to remind him not to run off.

Alexandra was busy with her groceries, that she didnt notice people was starting stare at them, not that she would mind, she let Murdock do whatever he likes whether putting on cape and run around as a superhero or taking his invisible dog Billy for a walk. She would go with Murdock without minding the stare people give him, heck she'd even join in. But they cant afford to catch attention right now especially with the supermarket they're in is very close to a police station. It was only when they were picking some cold cut meats, the last thing on their list, that she noticed the attention people gave them.

Murdock was standing beside Alexandra eyeing the meat infront of him when a couple noticed them across the open freezer. "what do you think? we can have some barbeque?" Alexandra asked Murdock looking up at him, then she noticed the couple staring at them. When she caught their eye, they gave her and Murdock a sly grin while eyeing the leash on him and the end of the chain in her hand as her fingers absentmindedly fiddling with it.

" Kinky. Nice.." the lady said with a malicious giggle. " You know, we know a shop where you two could get a whip that would go in splendidly with that collar" she said her voice laced with flirtatious amusement, then she looked at Alexandra from head to foot that made her uncomfortable "they also have a leather out fit that would look gorgeous on you." she rummaged in side her purse and procured a business card.

" here. they give a reasonable price for their toys." she handed her the card and winked. the man she was with gave Murdock a dopey smile and a thumbs up, in return the pilot gave him a lopsided grin of his own.

Confused, Alexandra read the business card on her hand. It took moment for what the lady had said and the name of the shop to process. When it finally clicked in place, Alexandra's face grew hot. She cursed her self for her buried self-consciousness was clawing its was out, she didnt usually felt self-conscious so she doesnt know what to do. Alexandra grabbed the first pack of meat her hand landed on and threw it in the cart.

An amused Murdock followed the sniper who walked straight to the cashier and dumped everything on the counter. The cashier a woman with brown hair and eyes stared at the pair infront of her, she eyed the leash on the pilot. Alexandra took a few deep breathes and looked at the cashier with a bright smile.

"Is there a problem?" she asked innocently, the cashier almost jump when the sniper addressed her directly.

"no mam." she said apologetically, she avoided Alexandra's gaze and fumbled with punching the items in the register. The doggy pilot glanced at the sniper and he saw the sniper smirk in amusement despite the slight coloration of her cheek. Murdock liked the reddish tint on Alexandra's cheek. He leaned in to give the sniper some slobbery licks who cant help but giggle at him but at the first lick they heard a loud clatter of assorted material. Murdock stopped at mid-lick, his tongue stuck out a hare breathe away from Alexandra's cheek. Both of them turned to the brown haired cashier whose face was as red as a tomato and her brown eyes wide.

"Now, now. behave." Alexandra said to Murdock, she put her hand on his cheek to prevent him from licking her face. As she did that the cashier's face, if possible, grew redder.

"So-sorry!" she blurted out then she looked down and punched the item to the computer as fast as she can. They paid for what they bought and they left a red-faced cashier behind.

Then the pair loaded the supplies at the back of the car. Alexandra then ushered Murdock to the passengers seat then climbed to the driver's side. The tint of the sniper's face subsided but the amused expression was now evident. She unhooked the chain from Murdock's collar and said " Let's go home." then she brought the car to life.

The trip back to Alexandra's house was as enjoyable as their trip to the market. when they reached her house Alexandra stopped the car beside the sidewalk of her house and fumbled for a few seconds for the remote of the garage door. when she found it they heard a screech of tires quickly getting near.

when Alexandra turned, she saw Murdock rushing out of the car and her neighbor's little girl running after her red wagon while the seemingly out of control car is heading towards her. She rushes out of the car to help the girl but Murdock beat her there, he grabbed the girl and rolled themselves to safety as the car screeched to where they were moments ago.

The car plowed on until it disappeared down the road never stopping. Alexandra would've shot the car down but she doesnt want to scare the little girl. She rushed to them and found Murdock kneeling and holding the kid close to him.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked as she crouched at their level. the little girl looked up at them with wide innocent green eyes, she seemed to be surprised but not scared which is better in her opinion. "you're Sylvia arent you?" she asked vaguely remembering her neighbor calling the little girl that.

"yes. you're miss Hale, our neighbor across the street." she said as brush the locks of her red hair that got plastered on her face.

" Are you hurt?" the sniper asked, before the girl could answer Alexandra checked the girl her self. when satisfied that Sylvia was unharmed she frowned at her "Now Sylvia, you know better than to play on the street." she said frowning at the girl.

" I know, im sorry. Its just my..." then Sylvia's eyes widened as she remembered "my wagon!" she attempted to run to her red wagon across the street but Murdock's arms stopped her.

" Ill get your wagon. Stay here with him." Alexandra said then she stood up and crossed the street to get the wagon contain assorted stuff from toys to snacks. She walked back to them pulling the wagon behind her. " you're lucky Murdock got to you in time." she said as she handed the wagon to Sylvia.

"Good job Murdock!" Alexandra then she patted his head. Murdock barked and panted happily obviously happy at his deed. Sylvia looked at him curiously.

"why is he barking? are you playing pretend?" she asked innocently, then she pet Murdock who was acting like an excited puppy.

" something like that." Alexandra said smiling at the pair. Sylvia giggled then she took out a baggie of cookies, she took out two. She handed one to Alexandra " thank you" the sniper said, then Sylvia gave the other cookie to Murdock who ate like a true puppy dog. the little girl giggle again, she the leaned into Murdock and gave him a hug.

"thank you for saving me." the little girl said. Murdock smiled and hugged the girl back lifting her up and twirled her around. Sylvia laughed, the doggy pilot set her down and Sylvia bid them goodbye. when Alexandra turned she didnt saw Murdock behind her.

Alexandra looked around for the pilot and then she saw him on her neighbors yard rolling on a puddle of mud. "Murdock.." she said between a groan and a giggle. she trudged where Murdock is, and as she expected he jumped at her. Alexandra manage to catch both of Murdock's wrist and hold it tight, but that didnt deterred Murdock. He brought down his weight on to Alexandra pushing he a little causing her to slip and fall. Murdock had attack the laughing sniper with nudges, push and licks. In a few moments both of them is covered in mud.

Alexandra stood up and wiped the mud off her cheek, but only add more mud on the process. "its not like playing in the muddy ditch but a puddle is also fun." she laughed as she shield herself from the splashes of mud the pilot makes from jumping up and down in all fours. After a few moments of jumping, rolling and digging around the mud Alexandra grabbed Murdock by the leash and lead him across the street to her house. "Come on sweetie, Hannibal would have my neck if I dont give you a proper wash."

She climbed to the car and Murdock climbed to the passenger seat. Alexandra pushed the remote and drove into her garage. She and Murdock got out as the garage door closes. Alexandra momentarily looked for a washcloth while Murdock barked, sniffed and run like a exuberant puppy around the garage.

when she found what she's looking for, Alexandra wiped the mud off the leather seat, and thanks to their brief time in the car, it didn't stain or left a smell.

" Come now Murdock time for your bath." she said cheerily, at the mention of bath Murdock's blueish green eyes widened in horror. The sniper took a step towards the pilot and chaos ensues. After they run around the garage Alexandra managed to grab the chain in the car and clip it on the pilot's collar.

" now, now its just a bath sweetie." she huffed as she dragged Murdock to the bathroom on the ground floor. Once she dragged him in she manage to fill the tab in one hand while keeping Murdock in the bathroom. After a few more struggles later, Alexandra managed to strip Murdock leaving his boxers and made him climbed in the tub.

the sniper scrubbed the pilot clean. " see, clean and fresh!" Murdock gave a grudging whine, then bark indignantly. She then wrapped him in a bathrobe, he stepped off the tub and wriggled out his boxers thankfully after being securely covered by the bathrobe.

Alexandra drained the dirty water in the tub, then she start to fill the tub again for her bath. She ushered Murdock out and took off her muddy clothes. she dipped into the warm water, trying to relax herself .

Murdock then suddenly peered form the edge of the tub, Alexandra gave a startled squeak and slipped deeper in the tub to hide her body in the bubbles.

"W-what are you doing Murdock?!" she piped as she curl up in the water to cover the inappropriate things the pilot might see, even though the bubbles are thick enough, its better safe than be sorry and agonizingly awkward later. she felt her face warm up a little as Murdock yet again stared at her like he knew what exactly is going on the whole time, but then the pilot barked like an exuberant puppy.

Alexandra flicked his nose, which earned a small yelp from the man. "bad dog!" she said fuming a little then she drew the shower curtain to block her from view. Alexandra quickly finished her bath and wrapped herself with a bathrobe as well. She made her way to her room followed by Murdock.

"stay." she said to Murdock as he was about to step in her room. Murdock did stop but looked at her questioningly, she closed the door of her room. she shuddered a little, even though she didnt locked it she felt strings of uneasiness crept over her. But she just know Murdock would roam inside her room while she tries to dress which will awkward for her. Alexandra put her clothes on quickly which were a very light and loose black shirt(it was so loose that the neckline kept falling off one of her shoulders) and a gray cotton shorts. She open the door as soon as was able to put something on, and she finally released the breath she didnt realised she's holding and as she predicted Murdock bounded in the room barked and smelled at the things in her room.

"come on buddy let's get you dressed." she called at Murdock, and he followed her to the spare room that Murdock commonly occupy when he stay over. she opened the door just across hers and the pilots room was in view it has a collection of different things. The pilot started to sniff and play with the things lying around while she looked for some clothes for him.

Alexandra found some underwear, jogging pants and a t-shirt. She had to tackle and wrestle him to get him to wear underpants and jogging pants, she was thankful for the collar that seemed to find its way back to his neck which enable her to catch him, but she gave up altogether in trying to get him in his shirt.

Murdock ran around the house shirtless. Alexandra started on making dinner since it was getting dark, dinner was ready by the sun had completely disappeared from the horizon. Alexandra and Murdock ate their dinner on the kitchen floor again, the sniper giggling occasionally at the pilot's antics.

After finishing up dinner and the dishes, they decided to spend some time in the living room. Alexandra opened her T.V and found some cartoon to watch while lounging on the couch.

" what is it sweetie?" she asked as she felt Murdock was staring him and he was also looking at the couch, he seemed to be pouting a little. "wanna come up here?" she asked again while patting the vacant area beside her. The doggy pilot gave an affirmative bark and the sniper chuckled as Murdock climbed up on the sofa.

The man curled up beside her like a puppy while watching the cartoon with her. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the shows their watching but the day spent running around in all fours had finally caught up with Murdock as he gave a big dogish yawn.

"Let's call it a day sweetie." she smiled at Murdock. the doggy pilot bit Alexandra's sleeves and tugged it causing the neckline to fall off her shoulder "ok im gonna tuck you in."

She stood up and turned the T.V off and slung the pilot's duffle bag on her shoulder and followed Murdock who was scrambling up the stairs. Once they reached the pilot's room she placed the bag on a vacant chair while Murdock jumped on the bed. Alexandra pulled the blanket while he rolled on the bed, Murdock circled twice on his spot and he flopped down when he found a seemingly comfortable spot.

" Goodnight Murdock." she patted his head, the she head out if the room closing the door behind her. Alexandra then opened the door across it and entered her room. she pushed the door enough for it not to be wide open but she didnt close it, it was still quarter of a foot open.

she turned off the light and crossed her room with ease. Even though its dark she knows the layout of the room well, in no time she was already beside her bed and turned on the lampshade on her bedside table. her room was now dimly lit but it was bright enough on her bed to read.

Alexandra pick up the book she was reading the night before and opened it where she have marked it as she wriggle under the blanket getting comfortable. after a few chapter Alexandra heard a soft uneven foot step more like padding sounds. she looked up from her book and to the slightly ajar door.

nothing seems out of the ordinary so she thought it was her imagination. Alexandra resumed reading, but a few more seconds she heard the tattle tale creak of the door and she looked up just in time to see her door pushed open a few inches the swing back to its first position. Alexandra heard sniffling, she wondered what Murdock is up to but she remained in her comfortable position. she lay there half reading half waiting for whatever Murdock is planning, after a few silent minute Alexandra's onyx orbs peeked from the edge of the book and saw the blueish green eyes of the pilot looking at her peculiarly almost longingly.

Alexandra brought her eyes back on the book and continued reading. A few more moments she was again engrossed with the story of the book that she didnt felt Murdock climbed on the bed and crawl under the blankets until his nose grazed Alexandra's thigh.

"Murdock?!" she cried as Murdock's head popped out of the covers successfully getting in between Alexandra and the book she's reading. Murdock gave a series soft yips and whines he looked like a happy puppy.

Alexandra sighed, Murdock propped himself by putting his arms on either side of the sniper and coincidentally showing his bare torso. He licked her face and barked softly sounding happy. But Alexandra found something off, his blueish green eyes seems to darken a bit, his eyes looked a bit hollow almost as if there's some fear in them.

Alexandra stared at Murdock, he seemed happy but there's something in his eyes that just doesnt add up. Again she wondered what could the pilot be thinking. what could possibly cause that fear in his eyes? it doesnt seem to mean that they're in trouble. A thought crossed Alexandra's mind, could it be that he's afraid to be alone for the moment?

"fine. you could stay for the night." Alexandra said and Murdock gave her another slobbery licks. the sniper saw his eyes brightened, she chuckled and kissed Murdock's forehead. Murdock closed his eyes and smiled when he felt Alexandra's soft warm lips on his forehead. the sniper leaned her forehead against his, while tucking the book she's holding in one hand and her other reached up to pet the pilot's head.

"You're a good boy. You're my good boy."she closed her eyes and sighed but smiled fondly, To find whats going on Murdock's mind you have to venture into it and that is an adventure she wouldnt miss for the world.

"now get some slee-ooofff!" Alexandra didnt get to finish her sentence as Murdock flopped down on her squishing the wind out of her for a moment. Murdock laid on top of Alexandra snuggling on her small warm body while nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. Alexandra laughed her sweet but manic laugh which caused Murdock to smile, then she stroked his head repeatedly as she read her book and this comforting gesture lulled him to a peaceful sleep.

It was almost noon and Alexandra was relaxing on the couch as she just finished with their lunch. they heard the sound of tires on cement as a car parked on the driveway. Murdock run to the front door backing happily, his antics earned a growl from B.A who was watching T.V in the living room. Hannibal just chuckled around his cigar while reading the paper and sitting on the other side of the couch he's sharing with Alexandra.

Everybody turned when they heard the pilot's bark closer and the amused chuckle of Tempelton Peck. He sat on a lounge chair opposite of B.A and closer to Alexandra's side.

"how was the _business_ Face?" Alexandra asked while she patted Murdock's head. she smiled mischievously at the conman.

"it was good." Face said simply then flashed a bright smile at Alexandra. "What was her name?" Hannibal asked not taking his gaze off the newspaper.

"Veronica." he said in a monotone. B.A, Hannibal and Alexandra chuckled. "My Tempelton! i never imagine that you would dump your best friend for a girl?!"Alexandra asked in mock surprise clearly teasing the conman.

"Wha-! Hey, its not like that!" He cried defensively. Bosco chuckled at the conman. "yeah Face! thats low.." he teased. Hannibal laughed while Alexandra giggled at Murdock who is now wearing a T-shirt that B.A wrestle onto him this morning when they came, literally. Murdock climbed on the sofa and wriggle him self onto Alexandra who was half sitting-half lying on the couch with her foot lying a couple of inches away from where Hannibal sat comfortably reading. Murdock who managed to climb up and squish himself between Hannibal and Alexandra, barked happily and gave wet licks to the sniper.

"I didnt just dump him!" Face said hotly, then he slumped back to the lounge chair " Besides he kept pulling out of bed and fetching your bloody picture while shoving it into my face since 4 in the morning..." He grumbled under his breath irritably. Hannibal who finally looked up from his paper, gave a hefty chuckle at the jealous conman while Bosco laughed at him.

"Its fine Face, you know i dont mind you guys coming around.." she said smiling while petting Murdock's head who was still playfully lick her face and nudging her neck while his behind wiggle like a tail between Alexandra's legs. As compromising as their position may seem especially to outsiders, the others brush this off as common occurrence, they're used to Murdock's physical (albeit more physical and unusual than others especially towards Face and Alexandra) display of affection. " You know this place is also your home." Alexandra smiled warmly as the other guys looked at her with familial affection.

She twisted her torso to look at Face causing Murdock to fall face first to the throw pilow behind Alexandra as he tried to nuzzle her neck, a small pout crossed his features much to his dismay. "so if you say it was good, it meat every thing went smoothly." She smiled again at him, Murodck on the otherhand was starting to emit low growl that only the colonel can hear. He folded his paper and watch the three thinking 'this will be interesting'.

"well not all that smoothly.." Face trailed off, leaning a little closer to Alexandra to to talk to her more and probably to tease her. The sniper smiled at him while absentmindedly ruffling Murdock's brown hair.

"is that so-" Alexandra suddenly stopped in mid sentence her face suddenly blanched slightly. Everyone eyed her curiously, then her nose twitched as if smelling something. "what's that?" she asked while slowly creeping closer to Face.

"huh?" Face then looked down at his clothes and saw pieces of green grinded leaves cling to his shirt and jackect. "this? Well this is-" he was cut off by Alexandra climbing on to his lap and burried herself in Faceman's chest. They stared at the sniper wide-eyed, she was not this cuddly with other people except probably with Murdock.

Then Alexandra snuggled into Face's chest deeper and rubbed her face against it while audibly purring. Wait?! Purring?! "Face what's that Green stuff on you?" B.A asked putting down the remote.

"Catnip. Veronica has a cat and she accidentaly dumped a container at me before I left." He stated while staring at the sniper. Hannibal laughed while B.A grumbled about how this day will turn to be crazier than yesterday. Alexandra looked up at Face and gave a loud meow the snuggled back to his chest again.

Murdock who was left on the couch recovered form his shock and growled loudly. Face turned to look at his seemingli livid bestfried that was dangerously growling at him ready to pounce any minute. Then he barked sharply causing Face to jump in his seat, Alexandra turned slowly towards the pilot then hissed like a cat corned by a dog. Murdock crawled forward, Face felt the sniper tensed and every eye was now on the two. The doggy pilot pounced but the kitty sniper jumped out of Face's lap, Murdock landed on Face knocking the winds out of him then bounded after Alexandra who ran out the living room. They could hear furnitures being knocked down and the cacophany of growls, barks and disgruntled meows,

"What are we gonna do Hannibal?!" Face asked their amused C.O. Hannibal only chuckled and unfolded his paper once again.

"What are _you_ going to do lieutenant? It your fault you brought the dog and the Catnip" the silver haired colonel said simply with finality. B.A sniggered at the conman who flopped down into the chair while rubbing out the headache forming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like it. XD feed back is appreciated tho it scares me bit XD


	4. Makes People Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the one i wrote this lock down.. i did not improve really.. if anything im rusty XD this was inspired from the episode pure dee poison.. one od those whats shenanigans would my oc get into if she was there moments XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a bit all over the place.. its been a while since i wrote something.. now most of these new chapters will have lots of spelling errors as i type it in a word app on my phones since its what i always have on hand rather than a laptop. then i upload it to Fanfiction first and copy it to put on here.

Chapter 4: Makes People Wonder..

" Face any idea how to solve our supply problem?" Hannibal asked

"Hey Murdock.. Hows that under bite you've been complaining about?" Face asked Murdock with a glint in his eye as he gave the pilot his winning smile.

"Huh?" The pilot asked confused and Tawnia and Alexandra cant help but grin.. " b-but.. " Murdock looked a bit agitated about going to the dentist.

"Murdock we need that supply.. The speed shop is too far" Hannibal said to him appealingly " face will be there would be there with you.. You can take Alexandra too if that will make you more at ease." He said knowing that he was a bit more calm when the sniper is around. Tawnia noticed that too.. d

Tawnia wondered whats up with Murdock and Alexandra...

PAmy used to tell her that she cant quiet understand the two members of the team... They seem to draw out the erratic behaviors of each other at the same time ground each other.. No one is sure which is which..

" Yeah Murdock me and face will be there " Alexandra said as she untied the button up shirt shes wearing to cover her midsection she and Tawnia had disguise themselves as Hannibal's dates to entice the roadhouse staff that guards the door to let them in.

The staff of the road house looked at this group of individuals nervously. They just barge in here hijacking the establishment, they didnt know what this guys are capable of so they just kept their head down. Face, Murdock and Alexandra set out to go get the nitrous oxide.

Face pull up the parking lot of a local dentist clinic in town the black and red van stood a bit but drawing enough attention to worry the trio inside. Murdock started to play with the hem of his t shirt nervously.

" face, alexandra wait a minute.. I dont know what to say.." Murdock said as his friends moved to get down " im really scared to death of dentist face, chiquita... I fell like they makes my teeth worse rather than make it better!" He said, the pilot is clearly nervous about this and its making him look manic. " L-like theyre hiding stuff in there! Scalpel! Dog toys! Vacums! Who knows!? Who knows?!" He waved his hand around to emphasize his point.

Alexandra reached to up to the passenger seat where murdock is seated as at the back, she patted his shoulder " aww Murdock dont worry ill keep a list for you!" She said turning around the van to reach in the back and procured a clipboard with paper. She started to write on it, after a few moments she showed them what looked like a draft but very legit looking surgery tool list. Face look at her with raised eyebrows questioningly" hey i took training to be a certified nursing assistant so i can be posted at the V.A. i work with doctor and nurses so im bound to pick up something" she said shrugging, as she add dog toys and vacums in the list. " Ill count everything and ill even make the doc sign it!" She said to murdock trying to reassure him.

" Alexandra youre not helping.. " Peck said exasperatedly as murdock looked more uneasy " look bud nothing will happen to your teeth ill get you out there before they can even touch you." He said confidently.

Murdock grabbed both alexandra and face by the collar and pulled them close to gis face to whisper to them " but do you know what im really afraid of? Can i tell what im truly honest yo gumballs afraid off? " He said in a deep voice that make it sound ominous. " Bats.. Friuts bats! We have a lot of them in the south. Theyre awful! Back wood terrors of the night! The the flap,flap of their little wings and the smell of kumquats on their fetid breath.. " his accent turned Romanian.

" Kumquats?" Face asked puzzled and glanced at the sniper, she looked confused too.

" Sure... Vampires have garlic... Fruit bats have kumquats.." murdock said more sinister like this is a dark secret.

" Sure... " Face said leaning away from murdock.

" Well at least i know what to use next time the fruit bats attack"Alexandra chuckled as she also leaned away and straighten the collar of her plaid shirt. They all went up to the counter with Alexandra holding the clip board. Once they stepped in the clinic Murdock started to groan and hold his cheek..

" Hi how may i help you?" A lady with blond hair ask she was wearing a lab coat over a blue long sleeved dress and had a sweet smile. She seems nice.

" Ah yes my friend here is a patient of Dr. Klink he has an emergency." Face said giving her that blinding smile again. Alexandra patted Murdock consolelingly.

" Oh Dr. Kliclnk isnt here.. But if its an emergency maybe I can help. Im Dr. Reed" she said holding her hand out to face. The conman took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you doc." Faceman turned on the charm.

"Come on here ill take you to your room" dr. Reed smiling at them .

" Something in Mediterranean would be super" murdock said thickly as he made his voice sound like his gums are swollen. Alexandra laughed at that comment as Dr. Reed smiled confusely but lead them to a room with a dentist chair and sat murdock down.

" Just seat here and ill try to find your friends records whats your name sir?" Dr. Reed ask murdock holding a clip board.

" Oh this is clark. " Face answered pleasantly for Murdock flashing another smile . Reed. The blond doctor nodded and left the room.

" Oh facey, chiquita banana.. I dont think i can do this.." the pilot said unsurely as Alexandra put the paper cloth on his chest with practiced ease..

" Sure you can Murdock.. Just act insecure at being in the dentist office.." face said he leaned on the counter and played with the trinkets on in.

" Right right subtlety.. " the pilot replied as he nodded in agreement.

" Yeah and beside most people are jumpy in the dentist.. So its ok bud" Alexandra pats his head. They heard foot steps and Dr. Reed came back empty handed.

" Ah here we are.." Dr. Reed said pleasantly and Murdock let out a dramatic gasp. His eyes widened and he grabbed on face jacket and Alexandra's hand.

" Now take it easy Clark you saw her just a few minutes ago remember? Look here she is" Face said his voice amicable gesturing at Dr. Reed.

" its a trick! Its a trick!" Murdock exclaimed pulling face closer and Alexandra's hand along with her arm " i know it is! They always do that first!"

" Is everything alright here? I know you said its an emergency but i usually see adult patients alone.." the doctor asked in concern seeing the two with murdock.

" Sorry ma'am hes a bit jumpy when going to the dentist" the sniper explained before being pulled close by Murdock.

As if on a cue Murdock acted more erratic and scared his eyes widening yanking face and alexandra closer" shes gonna put braces all over my teeth and sell my lips to the baloney factory!" He cried, face tried to pull his hand off his jacket looking at the doctor as if saying he was sorry about this.. It still amazes Alexandra how peck face can be so expressive yet hide so many things.

" I cant seem to find your x-rays in Dr. Klink's office but i better help you feel a little calmer befor i go on any further... Im going to use nitrogenous oxide to take the edge off. " Dr. Reed opened the turn a knob at the canister near the dentist chair. Face took off Murdocks hat so they can hook the mask on him, he handed cap to the sniper who put it on herself for safe keeping. " Deep breaths now ok?" She instructed and Murdock followed.

" Look hes feeling better already! " Faceman exclaimed smiling, dr. Reed excuse herself to find the none existent x-rays, murdock was giggling as he pointed at the doctor " Alright were gonna make a run for it.. Were going- " he stop mid sentence when murdock syood up and booked it at the mention of 'make a run for it' he also took the canister with him*

" Hey!"Alexandra was first to recover and she can chased to the pilot. " Get back here!" She called at him as murdock run giggling like the mad man he is. He run around in the clinic as he keep getting turned around.

Other patients wondered whats going on..

They saw a giggling 6ft man running away from a 5 ft woman in a plaid shirt. They caused a commotion in the clinic. Face was after the two captain when murdock zip pass him and out the door.. Hot on his alexandra. Face decided to smooth thinhs out with dr. Reed who looked. stunned " hey clark! Sorry bout that ill take care of him" face then run after the two.

Alexandra manage to catch up with Murdock he's fast. " Hey! Murdock you cant just bolt like that face was just explaining the plan! But then i guess this works.. " she reach at the canister to turn it off. The pilot was still laughing and lean on her for support. " Come on " the sniper lead him back to the van.

" Ah you got him good! " Face said as he got in the van too on seat. Murdock was still lauging up a storm at the back" how many did he take in?" He asked ty he sniper as she put the nitrous oxide away.

" Cant be sure.. He run away with the canister open.. A bit too much than nessesary probably.." Alexandra replied as she tried to get H.M to his seat.

" N-not fair! Hahahaha! Im-hehehe- the only one!" Murdock complained as he laughed he looked at face the glint in the pilot eyes know hes up to something and with how Alexandra is grinning he knew its up to no good.

"Ah.. Ah.. Im driving murdock.." face reminded him, the pilot nodded and turned to Alexandra. The sniper looked afraid for a moment shaking her head as she tried to get away.. But murdock pounced at her. Face just smiled and shake his head as he drive off leaving people why the van was shaking.

" Open the door!" The bar door man of the road house quickly door to let a frantic Alexandra in. He was surprised to see the girl all disheveled, her shirt missing a few buttons. He wondered what trouble they run into, he didnt believe it but that little thing had knocked out one of his guys, so what ever shes afraid of might mean trouble for all of them. She ran up to their leader, the silver haired guy was sitting at a bar stool smocking a cigar and reading paper. " Sir! Sir you gotta help me!" She said frantically clutching on his denim jacket.

" Whats the problem kid?" Hannibal asked looking at the sniper with his piercing blue eyes. Tawnia looked worried behind Hannibal.

" H-he's-" Alexandra started but stop when they heard giggling and then Murdock come staggering in still giggling like a mad man. " Oh no... " The sniper looked back at murdock. Every eyes was on the two.

" Im not- hehehehe- done with you yet chiquita.. Hehehe" Murdok drawled in between fits of giggles and laughter. The doorman backed away from him he looked either drunk or high of something.

He cant help but wonder whats up with these people...

Even the other girl with them looked concerned but the leader isnt.. He seemed rather amused.

" No.. Please i dont want anymore!" Alexandra pleaded but it fell on deaf ears as murdock lunge for her. The doorman looked uneasy as the girl arms .. The good looking one came in as well he strolled pass his two team mates causally and smiled at the lady behind the bar. This bizarre and concerning.. Sure they sell questionable moonshine but the scene hes watching was unnerving him.

Alexandra manages to escape Murdocks grasp she tried to make an escape but the pilot grab the back of her shirt and there was an unmistakable ripping sound fabric made. Tawnia stood up burrows furrowing this isnt good right? But face stopped her and motioned her to sit back down again " but.. " she started but face just shook his head and smiled at her .

" Just let him be. " He said as he pour himself a drink. Alexandra yelped and Murdock pulled her close to him laughing. Tawnia and the door man looked uttery two different reasons.. The first worried why their pilot is doing this team mate amd why is no body stopping him the second is worried about their safety if they let this guy do one of them, he was scared to think of what they can do to them.. He thinks they better follow what these group wants before they toss them to or that big guy with gold.

" Hey you! " Speaking of the big guy he was walking straight to man " donyou have keys to the back door?" He asked gruffly, the roadhouse staff just nodded startled by his rough demeanor. "Good then- that crazy fool is at it again.. " is head in irritation as he watch the chaos the two captain is causing. " Come on you to open the door for me!" He pulled the doorman with him in the back.

" Hannibal are you sure about this? Arent you going to stop him?" Tawnia finally asked concerned for Alexandra as she tried to push off murdock.

" He's just playing" the colone shrugged reading the paper again, the reporter didnt feel assured to what hannibal said.. In fact it construed in many possible meaning especially when they heard a loud thud and saw Murdock pinned the ground.

" No! Murdock! Stop no more please!" Alexandra pleaded again as she tried to squirm away but Murdock straddled her to prevent her from escaping as slip his hand in her shirt. Alexandra let out a screech.. Followed by hysterical laughter "NOOOOHOHOHHOHHOHOHO!"

Tawnia starred professing just what happened, the sniper started snorting and squealing and howling with laughter " stahahahahahahahaaph! Hahahaahahah! " Alexandra writhe on the floor trying to escape from Mrurdock's tickles her laughs make him laugh more.

" What?" Was all Tawnia could say.

" So.. Murdock got in the dentist chair and got a little too much gas huh? " Hannibal said looking quiet amused, he and his team have been through a lot and can usually tell whats up and he trust them with all he had.

" Murdock thought it was unfair that hes the only one hysterical in laughter.." face chuckled sipping his drink. Murdocks giggle was still at the background.

" All of this cause of that?" Tawnia blurted out flabbergast, sure she was glad that it wasnt the worst case scenario that popped in her head, but it just confusing " i... Im confused.. " she admitted"

" We are most of the time..." face said smiling in amusement as Alexandra wheezing in the background.

" We just role with it... " Hannibal said as he continue with his paper " and it helps sometimes.. Gives a little edge"

" Oh i think it gives more that just a little pretty sure the doorman was unnerved and i was concerned." The reporter said smiling now.

Tawnia wondered whats up with the two...

" How did you evaded the attack?" Hannibla asked puffs of smoke blew out from his mouth.

" I told Murdock im driving" the conman replied proud of himself, but on the colonels face made him suspicious.

" Theres one flaw on that kid.. " Hannibal answerd his but was on the paper.

" F- face i-isnt driving-hahahah! A-anymore!" Alexandra said in between laughs and wheezing for breath and looks worse than when she came in her shirt has tear now and her dark brown almost black hair are tangled . Murdock got off her allowing Alexandra some short reprieve as the laughing pilot stumbled his way to face.

" Facyman heheehhe- come here!" Murdock called going for face, Hannibal didnt even look up from his paper but the evident in his eyes.

" Run Lieutenant "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a thing for this kind of tropes... especially in anime.. i forgot what they call this tropes where they mistake them for doing something else? XD


	5. Kelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is uh.. probably one of my fangirl delusional moments. what is an oc shipper ( possibly self shipper) to do when the cannon ship is also the real life one? inspired from the season 3 episode: bounty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be clear i found it really cute! the way Murdocks character woo the character his wife   
> play is just too cute!! i mean its just so adorable that he probably meant the lines!! kinda my otp! but im a shipper.. and i have an OC that i ship with Murdock so this struck me.

" Hey Murdock its lunch break!" Alexandra adjust her big glasses so itll stay up her her eyes.. Not that she needs it, the thick glass has no magnification whats so ever but it helps her to be a bit unrecognizable outside. She opened Murdock's room putting the key back on the pocket of her uniform. The pilot was on his bed playing video games.

" Yeah? " The pilot answered pausing his game smiling at the sniper. " Its nice of you nurse Hale to check on me during your lunch break. " He said grinning up at her, alexandra chuckled at that she had been part timing at the VA psych ward as a nurse aid to help face scam murdock out and keep an eye on him. She donned a nurse uniform or a scrub with thick glasses and a messy bun she didnt stand out much especially with more cute nurses walking about.

" Well since im heading for the cafeteria i was thinking I'd grab you a bite. What do you want?" She asked the man before her, who scrunch up his nose.

" Hmm... Im grateful for the cafeteria making nice food and all but im craving for a nice big cheese burger! " Murdock said giving Alexandra his puppy dog eyes " please chiquita banana!"

" Ok ok.. " Alexandra gives in, she isnt immuned to that puppy dog face B.A always say it will get her and face in trouble one day. But she just laughed it off, she likes the adventures they get into. " Ill be back in... Say.. 30 minutes" she checked her watch..

" Okie dokie! Youre the best!" Murdock flashed her the boyish grin she adore and walked back out. The pilot unpaused his game and played while he wait for her.

" Hale going out for lunch?" An orderly asked the Alexandra as she put walked out the door. " By yourself? " He added worriedly

" Yeah Conner, im craving something thats not in the cafeteria " the sniper replied, to be honest it was sweet. Being a bit smaller than other nurse or well people.. Some of the orderlies like Conner gets a bit protective. She adjusted her glasses " ill be fine its lunch so theres plenty of people out there"

" Ok just dont go short cutting in alley ways thats where mugging happens" he reminded here. Alexandra waved at him smiling man if only her step brothers were half decent. She chuckled as she set out on her mission to get burgers. It was a nice quiet day the sniper thought it would be uneventful since theyre free for the week of missions. Well she never accounted for the gun shot she heard when she was a heading back in the V.A

" What?! Hannibal what happened?!" Face was confused at the situation their CO explained over the phone. He was running around his conned apartment to get ready to go to the VA.

" Well Alexandra called seems like someone broke in the VA and kidnapped murdock! Head there face.. So well know what happened and try to scam Lex out of work. " Hannibal said , face heard the call for hannibals shot ok the set before hangs up. The conman sped to the VA to see what happened .

" Oh it was awful! They said they were friends of mr Murdock and they Just started shooting the door and dragged him out!" The nurse sobbed on face chest" it was it so scarry!"

" There there its ok!" Face cooed at her.. And rubbed her back this is bad.. They need to find Murdock quick! " You did say theres a nurse aid here thats assigned to this hall? Where is she? Was she send home? " He asked the sniper probably excused herself to tail the kidnappers

" Nurse Hale? No shes somewhat detained at the break room. She got here jusy as the kidnappers took Mr. Murdock.. She didnt take it too well she tried to go after them. But the orderlies stopped her. Jim Conner and 3 others held her back! She was very upset but who knows what those thugs will do to her! " The nurse explained as she lead face to the " she upset.. She broke one of the orderlies nose with her struggling " continued.. Face doubt it was cause she was struggling he knows first hand how hard she can punch.

Face saw Alexandra sitting on the break room she was holding her head and her legs bouncing anxiously.. She was also muttering under her breath. Face knew the sniper would be upset.. Though no one can get a straight answer from the two captains, there was something about the two.. Well at least they think.. The lingering touch, the look they give each other sometimes. B.A. Say he and hannibal are just seeing things but they cant really tell for sure.

" Alexandra.." face called her name softly, the sniper snapped her head up, her eyes look a little red.. Face suspected she shed a few tears, she looked distraught.

" They took him! I was there i was almost there! I failed... Im so sorry.. " Alexandra said as she sprung on her feet spewing the words rapidly.

" Hey hey.. Its ok well find him.." Tempelton said comforting Alexandra who seem to be a few steps away from.a break down.

" Dont worry nurse hale we informed the military.. im sure they'll save Mr. Murdock!" The nurse pipped in. Face and alexandra snap their head nurse.

" You called the military? " Face asked hoping he heard wrong. But the nurse nodded" oh well look .time i have another case i have to look at... You go home a get some rest im sure this is very stressful for you.. ill go now" he tried to go leave before the military arrives. Alexandra already disappeared at times like this she will either stall the military or will drive the his car for a quick escape. But seems like theyre on a tight spot when he saw alexandra door out side and Deker was there!

" Ah miss- its Peck! After him! " Decker cried pushing Alexandra out of The way and chase him. Face beriefly saw the worried look on the snipers face as she disappeared in the crowd too. Face run down the corridor with the mps hot on his tail.

" Face quick!" Alexandra hissed urgently at him as she drag a laundry cart behind her. Face figured she went around to meet him on the other side of the hallway. Face quickly jumped in the cart was buried in dirty laundry. He felt the cart move and heard hurried foot steps then the cart stopped.

" You there! Have you seen a man run by here? Hes wearing a doctors coat, tall blond?" Face heard Decker's lieutenant asked Alexandra.

" Y-yes.. i saw him run past t-the door nearly knocking me over i-i thought theres a-an emergency.." the conman heard the sniper answer he can imagine how she looks.. She can be so unassuming when she wants to be.. He thought alexandra a few tricks in scamming though she can handle her self in stuff like this, its was what she used to do in the army.

" Thank you! " Face heard them leave and the cart start moving again.. Slow at first then it picked up speed. Then they stopped and he popped out theyre at the parking lot. They both hopped on to his corvette and drive away they need to meet with the other and regroup.

"Hannibal im so sorry... have been more careful... I shouldn't have left! " Alexandra blurted out once they reach Hannibal, B.A was already there when face and alex arrived.

" Lex what happened was out of your control.. And its good you informed us right away" Hannibal said as he peek out the his trailer.

" You shouldve seen it Hannibal they tore the floor apart got the whole staff scared!" Fave said.

" We bettter find him! If those guys have shot gun kill him" B.A said crossing his arms.

" How do we know hes not already dead?" Face ask which he regretted asking as he saw Alexandra terrified and the guilt and worry was practically pouring out the sniper.

"They wouldnt, they want him alive other wise they wouldve killed him in the hospital. " Hannibal said " now they would contact us.. And the only number murdock know.. Is the van's phone.. Uh oh lets go!" He said as he duck out back in the trailer as the director of the film came to call hannibal for the next scene.

" I think this will fit peters" to the director when his trailer. The director protest but face just stopped the guy and they all climbed in yhe van.

" Im sorry sir.. im really sorry.. I-i shouldve paid more attention... I shouldnt have left.. " Alexandra said apologizing to Hannibal for what seems like the 10th time. The colonel reach back to pat the girls shoulder.

" Its not your fault. Dont worry captain, well get Murdock back. " Their C.O said as he light his cigar.

" Yeah little sis.. we'll get that crazy fool back amd make those suckas pay!" B.A seconded Hannibal as they drive. Alexandra sat back on her chair.. She was wringing her hand and her leg was bouncing anxiously again. Face held her hand and squeeze it reassuringly, he Alexandra and Murdock were close, well they all were, but Murdock is his best friend he feels a certain closeness to Alexandra too.. Even though he and alexandra didnt hit off from the start as the sniper wasnt too keen on his flirty remarks.. Murdock had become their common ground, they both cared for the crazy pilot.

Face didnt see alexandra as one of the girls he should or would charm into his bed..( Frankly he believes it would result to a knife in the gut.. He didnt how Murdock survived to he first time he tried his impromptu sleep over.. ) He sees Alexandra in what he can explain as family.. He never had a family of his own, only the orphanage and the team.. And he get this little bouts of protectiveness when the sniper is involve.. This must be what a brother feels like towards a sister.

Alexandra looked at face.. He could see her onxy eyes still full of worry but he can also see them relax a bit. He felt her squeeze his hand back giving him a small smile. phone rang and hannibal quickly picked it up.

" Yeah?"

Face and Alexandra waited as Hannibal went to answer the call as he was instructed by the kidnappers... Then they sped off up B.A a few ways off the street, B. A was up the pole trying to listen in to the call.. They stopped by the pole and B.A climbed down.

" Well Hannibal some one used the phone and called the number who called you.. Here it is.. " he handed a piece of paper to hannibal.

" Well face.. Get this numbers address in five minutes.. " hannibal he sat down the passenger seat in front.

"Five minutes?!"

" Face dont tell me old age will hold you back" Hannibal said in concerned tone that always meant hes teasing face. The conman snatched the paper from hannibal taking the bait.

" What ?! No! Five minutes huh? Sure but i have to borrow B.A's tools and Alexandra. " He said slipping the paper in his pocket.

Face and Alexandra donned some hard hat and some plaid shirt and jeans. For face an overall for Alexandra. She argued that he still looked too posh for someone into construction. Face countered he still need to look his best to con people and she just laughed it off.. Face was glad shes easing up a bit she felt so guilty about losing Murdock on her watch she looked like shed be having melt down.

They strode in the telephone's operator office confusing the girl in it. Alexandra started marking the walls and floors and face started to nail them.

" Whats going in here?!" She asked before she can asked more she had to pickup the ringing phone" ah yes please hold ill connect you.. " she said to the speaker the turned her to Face and Alexandra.

" Fox leap construction.. Wont more than 15 mins... " face said as the operator stood up

" What are you guys doing here?!" The opeator asked

"Well theres been a power outage and well have to hack main cables.. Did you get the paperwork for this.. The memo? " Face said as he kept hammering the floor. " Tracy i told to send out the paper work. " He said to alexandra complaining.

" I did boss! I told the messenger to make sure the office got it!" She said pulling to he drill out of the tool box she hand it to Face.

" But i cant leave! I have the calls! " The operator said

" Well then youre in violation of the code" Alexandra said, crossing her arms.

" You see you cant have a hard hat in the work place.. Especiall when theres construction going.. " face explained" its a violation of the company safety law. Hmm tracy can find a hard had the fit you downstairs." Face nodded to alexandra who pead the lady away with a yes boss And thats how face hot the numbers address with in 4 minutes. When Alex and the operator came back with a hard hat they face made an excuse that they need to talk back in the van and they booked it.

" 125 south mason road.. Not bad huh? 4min and 27 sec.. Slowing down with old age..." Face said smugly as they got in the van.

"This is how we get behind the houses at mason road B.A" Hannibal said as showing him the map. " Lets hurry we only have 20 mins " he added urgently and B.A stepped on it.

The team got to my the house quickly sneaked around it but they found it empty. Hannibal pick up the broken parts of a chair and examined it " Murdock must have escaped.."

They tried to look for clues to where Murdock escaped through but the sound of cars approaching alerted .trouble. Alexandra looked out the window to see mps the house.

" Oh no... Col. Deckers here.. " she said moving away from the window to aboid being spotted.

" Lets go we still need to look for Murdock im sure those bounty hunters are still following him" Hannibal said leading his team to the van. They got in in time before the MP's started vehicle.

"Poor Murdock hes out there with those after him .. " B.a said ..

" Im sure Murdock will give them a hell of a time... Right?" Alexandra said trying B.A but it sounded like shes reassuring herself more than him. B.A patted her head, a gesture he pick up to tease the sniper cause of her small stature, but this time its not teasing at all.

"B.A i never seen you act like this youre really concerned about murdock" face teased to lightened the mood Hannibal smiled at his quip to B.A

" Shut up fool! Im only worried cause Murdock cant help himself out there!" He grumbled not taking his eyes off the road.

" Well I'm sure hell keep in contact.." Hannibal remarked picking up the mobile phone in B.A' s Van to check on it but he didnt get any dial tone just a bit static. " This is no good.. Seems like the MP's took out the aerial antenna... Face do you remember when we get separated in name with no communication..?" He asked

" Yeah.. Lets head on to the nearest radio station then B.A.." Face said smiling

" Decker will be making check points for sure" Alexandra said as she wring her fingers in worry. " Probably road blocks too..." she said absentmindedly, face looked at the sniper she seems to be still holding up ok.. Shes worried sick yes but shes not switching to any of her alters.. It rarely happens now.. But He didnt know whats gonna happen will she go on a rampage or break down crying.

" Well take care of the road block.. We first need to get a message out to Murdock " hannibal said lighting a cigar, B.A parked near the radio station and they marched in .and the guard was shocked to a big hulking up them

" Were here the Radio host" B.A said gruffly his tone made for protest and the other went on ahead In the booth.

" Hey! Its cowboy billy! Were huge fans! " Face said to the DJ shaking his hand hannibal and alexandra followed the suit. Dj cowboy billy bob took a sip of his drink before speaking. " I can believe meeting you in person!" Fave added sounding excited.

" Hey howdy.. Nice to meet yah! I like meet and greets but im in .of airing " he said as he pointed at the song hes playing on air. " people outside? They shouldve told you that you have . " he peak out the door.

" Oh our friend is talking to your associates" smiling

" You know im really a big fan would you mind signing my shirt? " Alexandra asked beaming DJ she hold out the shirt shes wearing and the DJ smiled.

" Of course how can i say no to my fans" Billy bob said getting a marker to sighn on her shirt. He didnt see face put something in his drink, the conman winked at the sniper " Well there you go! " The dj said as he sip his drink again.

" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... " Face counted and the dj fell asleep. He wheeled his chair out and he sat on the dJ booth. " Hello hello! Hello our dear listeners this is faceman the facial phantom subbing for our Dj cowboy! We interrupt our wonderful song for a bit to make a special announcement! Were calling for our little lost sheep Howlin' Mad! If youre out there give us a call the number is.." he rattled the number on he put on the ridiculous gravely voice and smiled at alexandra, he was hoping a laugh or something shes usually very giggly during their jobs but she just smiled at him, a tight smile that didnt reach her dark eyes.. He knew she was very worried about their lost pilot all of them were but the sniper seem to a little bit more bothered.

Face would say its because she had feelings for Murdock ( he cant prove that though) and its probably because it reminded her too much of how she lost her unit back in the army.. She blamed herself for their death and he suspected she had survivors guilt among other things.

" Captain Hale help B.A assemble some explosives we might need them in this circumstances." to Alexandra.

" Yes sir. " The sniper said In a tone that Hannibal rarely hear; It was short, stiff, practiced. Hannibal and face exchange looks.. " kid are you ok?" The colonel asked he was concerned.

" I..." They watched Alexandra sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, she looked tense but tried to relax" i'll be fine bossman im keeping it together. " She said giving them a small tired smile. The sniper went to see B.A about the explosives leaving hannibal and face to the broadcast. After a few rounds of songs they finally got the call.

B.A was the one who picked up the phone " hello?" He answered the call curtly, he paused to listen before he answered" hey you crazy fool! You finally called!" He to sound annoyed but they all knew he was relived. B.A hand the phone to Hannibal and they talked.

" Is he ok bossman?" Alexandra asked the colonel can here the hesitance in her voive.. He wondered whats going on her head.

" Yeah. Were going up with him Lex dont worry. " He patted her shoulder as he chewed on his cigar. " Well we need to go through the road block then divert Decker us..." He muttered while he light his cigar. " We need a remot detonator for the explosives and we need a distraction so plant it. " He added smiling at alexandra.

They all .stuff ready face just put on his recorded voive to play .broadcast. They figured Decker might also figure out they hijack the station it will be another good distraction .think they went back here. " Ok hannibal the tape is set if he found out about the broadcast on the right timing itll give us more time to drive away. " He said

" Good! Ready captain? " Hannibal asked, they were surprised to see alexandra dress in a very short skirt and a top that showed way too much skin. She was even strapping on heels. She hates wearing this stuff she always complain on how it was impractical. Face would have to wrestle her into this outfits sometimes when the scam calls it. The lieutenant and colonel exchanged puzzled look, she would never put on such skimpy outfit with plain.

" uh.. Alexandra.. Why are you wearing that?" Face asked he never thought he would say that in that chastising tone.. This whole day is getting wonky.

" Yes.. i need to be distracting as possible "the sniper said applying some lipstick. " I cant carry i think i can hide my knife somewhere " she added

" Alright"

The MP watch as this girl walk down the grumbling to herself as she limp slightly. She leaned on one of the cars as she flex her legs to shake of the fatigue her legs off.

" Uh excuse me mam... Are you alright? " One of soldiers asked Approaching her, B.A can see the mps look at her it was strange to see a girl in this road . The soldier was even more surprised when the girl burst out crying.

" N-no!" Alexandra sobbed she wipe the tears before it smudged the make up. Her sudden out burst the attention of a few handful of mps and even Decker. " I'm i have been walking for 3 hours my boyfriend and i were in a road trip and we fought. " She gave a pitiful sniffle. B.A plant the explosives on the cars the mp had.. it wont take all of the cars out but it will certainly buy time.

" Whats going on? " DEcker asked coming close to the soldiers and he saw this girl looking sad and distraught.

" Shes lost sir... " One of the soldiers said "she said her boyfriend dump her on the road"

" Been walking f- for hours... " She sobbed looking up the soldiers with her puppy dog eyes glistening with tears.

" Well some guys dont have manners.." said Captain crane. B. A planted all the explosives and climb back in the van.

" Ready sergeant?" Hannibal asked as he grinned with a cigar between his teeth.

" Ready! " B. A laughed as he pressed the button, and cars started to explode. Then he floored the van and it speed through the road block.

" Its them! " Decker cried but before he can get to what Intact car they have alexandra slump forward to them making a show of fainting " what the- get her off take .the hospital! " He shoved the girl off to a soldier. Now with two cars deck took one that leaves the soldiers had take the last one to bring Alexandra to the hospital, decker has no back up. The plan worked, the sniper thank the soldiers sweetly as she conveniently started to come too when they got to the hospital. She can change to her usual loose shirt and jeans and met the others to the rendezvous point.

The team saw a blue van pull up with a logo for a vet clinic and Murdock came out of the van smiling widely at hie friends " hey guys did me? " He asked as he chuckled, Murdock was greeted by a tackle hug by Alexandra.

" Oh stars! I'm m glad youre ok!" The sniper exclaimed breathing a relieved sigh.

" No! We enjoyed the quiet without your jibba jabba" he called out gruffly but he was glad he was back he just wont admit it to the crazy mans face.

" See told you theres something there" face said nudging B.A pointing out Alexandra and Murdock. Hugging the pilot pats the snipers back and she let him go.

" Face youre seeing things! They're always like that!" The mechanic growled as he climb into the van.

" True.. But you cant also say theres nothing there.. " Hannibal argued thinking smiled." We cant prove or deny anything yet! We cant say definitely say theres nothing there... So there could be something yhere " he said face laughed B.A waved it off frowning. Murdock and alexandra finally climb in the van and B. A drived off.

" Hey bossman can we stop at the payphone real quick? I just need to make a call" Murdock said and B. A stopped by the road to a pay phone. Murdock got off with hannibal while face and alexandra peak out the van curious to who would the pilot call. " Hey! Kelly its me Murdock!" He said smiling.

Peck saw the way murdock smiled and the way his eyes twinkle, oh... There might be something there with kelly, he smirked.. Then he seem to realize alexandra was beside him. He looked at her, he cant seem to decipher what shes thinking., But one thinhs for sure, Alexandra also see how murdock reacted in hear the voice of kelly. He was waiting for her reaction.. A frown a scowl anything but no.. All he van see is that the gears in her head are spinning. What he caught him by surprise was murdock.. He rarely see his best friend livid.

" If you touch her i wont sleep i wont eat till i find you and I will feed your head to the flies!" Murdock threatened he hands the phone to Hannibal. Their leader talked to the man and then he hang up.

" Well have to go there.. " hannibal said lighting his cigar he climb in the car to drive there.

" We have to save her colonel..." Murdock mumbled his fidgeted in his seat. Face cant help but feel deja vu their other captain was sitting there this morning worried about this captain.

" We'll save her captain dont worry. " Hannibal pats the pilots shoulder. Alexandra reach forward from behind and squeezed his shoulders reassuringly but she didnt say anything.

" Hannibal those guys expects us to try something" B.A said as they drive.

" Then lets .them. " and pointed at a used car lot. B.A laughed and made a turn to the lot. They got to work modifying the Van, who knew they can assemble a working portable turret with spare parts?

The Van pulled over the front of Dr. Kelly' s house, the bounty hunters went . dragging the doctor four of them climbed out of the Van

" Were here now let the lady go. " hannibal said, they came out unarmed as the bounty hunters demand. One of the boys let the doctor go and she ran yo Murdocks side. Face thought she was cute, she has this girl next door feel to her and it makes her adorable.

" I m sorry murdock i- " kelly started to say but murdock stopped her apologies.

" Shh. Its ok baby its not your fault." The pilot said keeping the vet close. Face smiled at the hunters cause he knows someones been itching to shoot them all day.

" Well gonna have so much fun with that bounty! Too bad we didnt have our own fun right sweetcheeks?" One of the bounty hunters son wink at kelly and boy was Murdock ready to throttle this guy.

" Well not quiet..." Hannibal said as they move out of the way of the van were alexandra popped up the sun roof yelling 'surprise' then pressing the remote and activating the hidden turrets in front of the .them scatter. Thats when the mayhem started, the still have their weapon but with a careful place shots of the sniper she weapons out of their hands.

Murdock came after the guy who had been catcalling Dr. Kelly. Alexandra pulled yhe vet in the van so she wont get caught in the fight. " Stay here for a bit!" She said as she kicked the guy that tried to go after them, he staggered back and she gave him a sucker punch that knocked him out. Soon the hunters were apprehended, theyre tied and ready for pick up by the authorities.

Murdock step out of the van to Kelly but the wail of sirens made him stop short. B.A started the van but didnt drive off yet, hes giving him time to say goodbye. " I.. I gotta go.." the pilot said.. But before he go he pulled kelly into a big kiss he held her close as he did. It was a touching moment, his team watch him from the van Hannibal is happy for the kid so is face, but they kept glancing at the sniper who watched the two. They cant get a read of her, she looked a little surprise.. But thats it.. Face and Hannibal is starting to think B.A was right maybe there wasnt there between the two.

Murdock finally jog to the van and got on, B.A floored it to make an escape from the MP's it was close but they made it out ok. Its been a few days, the mps had been posted in the V.A to make sure the kidnapping didnt happen again..

Alexandra looked at murdock as she help feed the other patients. Jim the orderly approached her " hey you looked concerned... Is it that murdock fellow? He seem listless this past few days.. " he commented seeing the patient play with his food.

" Yeah.." it was all alexandra said, jim patted her back.

" Hey its ok you do your best to help him" jim said again trying to cheer her up, she seemed down too... The girl seems to be thinking.. Weighing options.. It confused Jim for a bit.. But then alexandra smiled up at him.

" Yeah! You know what ? you're right ill do My best to help him" she said with a renewed sense of determination. " Can you wheel Lt. Reg out side hed like some fresh air. " She said the at her and jim took him out side. Alexandra on the other hand went to use the phone at the nurse station. Her number is easy to find since she run a clinic.

" Hello? Dr. Kelly's clinic. How may i help you? " Alexandra heard the voice of dr. kelly, she sound a bit tired and equally as listless as murdock..

" This alexandra from the L.A VA hospital. Im calling about mr. Murdock?" Alexandra said the she hear a loud clutter like the phone fell from her hands.

" D-did yiu said murdock?! In the VA hospital where is he?! Is he alright?! What happened?! " Kelly ask worrried, it made alexandra smiled at bit.

" Hes ok, hes in the VA psyche ward-"

" Psyche ward?! Why hes-" kelly interrupted her but alexandra stopped her from telling she she wasnt sure how safe are the lines in the VA witj mps around.

" Hes fine if youre worried..if you want to visit him you can." She said carefully, alexandra handnt anticipated that Murdock didnt tell her that hes staying at a Mental health facility... She waited for Dr. Kelly's response.. She was afraid she blew it for him

" Ill be there in 2 hours.." and she hang up alexandra smiled and put the phone down.

Kelly arrived at the VA she drove out immediately after hanging up. She saw a nurse waiting out the door she was small with thick glasses and a messy bun. .she approached her " uhm excuse me..." She asked her. The nurse looked up and she can see that this nurse knows who she is.

" Ah dr. Kelly right on time! " the nurse said, kelly started for a moment the voice sounded familiar she looked familiar but cant place it. " Mr. Murdock is waiting. Aww you brought pizza! Hes gonna be esctatic!" She chirpped, kelly followed her she lead her to corridors then out in the garden.

" Hey alexandra whos this?" An orderly asked looking at Dr. Kelly.

" hey jim! A visitor of Mr. Murdock " alexandra said smiling " can you please tell him hes got a visitor? " Jim nodded and went out the door,Kelly and alexandra followed.

" Hey murdock you have a visitor" jim said to who had been staring out the garden

" Oh if its the bills collector tell them i ran out of stamps ill .soon-"

" No its a girl" jim said pointing at two girls walking in the garden. The small nurse talking to vet animatedly and they both laughed. Murdock was surprised how can she know hes here. Then alexandra look at where hes standing their eyes met and she gave him a grin and a wink her sparkling with mischief.

" Here you are mr. Murdock you have a visitor. " She smiled wide like a cat who got the canary. He was sure he was behind this, he can only was stare. Jim left them alone and alexandra stepped back too.. " well holler if you need anything" she smiled slyly and made some finger hands gesture. She sounded so chipper but non of not even the sniper herself that she couldnt met their eyes.

Face cant help but feel rather... Restless, its like a sixth sense that he gets when something isnt right.. So he opted to call the VA. Thats what his gut is telling him too "yes hello, this is Dr. Hemming can i speak with the nurse aid Hale please?" He asked

" Yes sir please hold.." the lady on the other line said he heard her yell for alexandra " Hale! You have a call! Dr Hemmings!" They said then face hear the phone being pick up

" Hello doc. Wassup?" The sniper greeted face cheerfully, face thought it was just him uneasy but alexandra sounded too cheerful almost like its an act but face dismissed it.

" Hey short stack just checking in how is everything there?" The conman asked he heard the girl made a sound of protest, he chuckle at that, that was a sure geniune reaction. Its a peeve of her when they point out her height.

" Everything is fine doc if you dont have anything else to say other than jab at my height back to my duties..i still have an hour to my shift. " Alexandra said indiginantly

Face laughed and leaned back on his chair lazily " aww come on i was just teasing. Tell me whats really going on up there? Mps giving you trouble?" He asked

" No not really they mainly patrol around... Im watching murdock so he’d stay out of trouble.." alexandra said but face can feel a certain hesitation.. He wondered what was it shes not telling.

" Alexandra... What else.." Face pried something tells him this is why he had an itching feeling to call.

" Dr. Kelly is visiting.. Dont worry i checked her! I used B.A s sweeper and everything so shes not bugged!" the sniper said in a rush.

" How did she found out where he is?!" Face asked concerned, how did that kelly found out where murdock is? He was begining scenarios in his head, none of them good then again murdock could have just told kelly...

" I... Called her..."

"You... Called her?" Face asked he didnt expect alexandra of all people to call her.. He sat up straight "why?"

"..." It took a while for the sniper to answer but face waited " Murdock's been... sad this past days after the incident... You should see him now face. Hes so happy to see her again!"

Face didnt know for sure what Alexandra is thinking... if the sniper has a jealous streak or not. She is civil and friendly to to the opposite gender but when they get too close to try to get closer she seem to nope out. Flirting would be a good way to make her back off, well depending on the type of flirting.. A more aggressive approach will make her throw punches. They attributed it to her experience with his step father and brother and theres another thing she wont tell.. She seemed to be a little recluse when they first met.. Working a job that lets her work from home most of the time. Murdock said she met her at the wee hours of night after going to gym. Who goes at the gym at 1 am?! The team is the few people she let be close to her.. Murdock had been almost the only one shes most comfortable with, comfortable enough that when Hannibal need Murdock to act unhinge in a bad way shes was almost always the victim to drive the point through..

This was actually what made him think there was something more between the two captain. Had some sort of thing.. Then again what does he knows about relationships? " Is that so?" I was all face can say.. What is there to say.. If murdock is happy so be it... He deserves it.. But what about Alexandra? He cant figure out whats going on her head.

" ...yeah.." she answered the she chuckled" can you believe it? Our Murdock is in n love.. Our boy is growing up!" Alexandra said teasingly.. Face wished she could see her face can tell whats up.

" That he is... Hey do you have plans tomorrow?" The conman asked Alexandra, he was happy that Murdock is happy, but an instinct tells him that alexandra needs a break from the pilot.

" Well im off tomorrow... But ill probably find someone can trade shifts with so i can stay here " alexandra said thoughtfully as if recounting her schedule.

" Well how about we hang out? Watch a movie at a theater? Or maybe just stay at your place? Ill bring snacks and ice cream!" Face said to her leaning back again chair.

" you don’t have a date? Besides who will keep an eye on Murdock?" Alexandra asked.

" Murdock is a big boy now he can handle himself besides the MP’s are still there he’ll be fine for a day." He said coaxing the sniper" come on it’ll be fun!"

" Sure! That sounds fun!" Face can hear smile in her voice, he’ll try to make Alexandra forget even just for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a bit drawn out.. maybe anti climatic? but eh its been gnawing on my brain and i just had to add it here.. its not perfect but hey its mine? does that make sense? well this is actually written in 2020.. june? i think.. but as you can see the last two chapters show i did not improve at all XD.. I actually wanted to insert Alexandra singing heart and soul like this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkxqiYdeALw ) but with a guitar .. I imagined its sort of a music therapy for the patients and she was rope into singing in garden as she waits for Face. I feel like it work for her and kelly and murdock. Clearly its almost like love at first sight for Murdock and kelly but few parts like " Never before were mine so strangely willing" and " But now I see, what one embrace can do,Look at me, it's got me loving you madly" applies to alexandra.. She had never let anyone close since after she had been discharged in the army.. And well she never thought she'd care for murdock as much as she did. Kinda pulls my heart as she sing in the garden maybe Murdock and kelly were sitting close by listening to her all in love and alexandra's voice almost broke at end but she kept smiling! aahhhh! i didnt include that cause its getting long.. :-P and may be it didnt fit in. Well its been a long authors note! Let . .think? Is it ok? Or am i starting to be a delusional fangirl for writing this (ʘᴗʘ)?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first i have.. i hope you like it :)


End file.
